


Volatilis

by OakRoom



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakRoom/pseuds/OakRoom
Summary: Carol no longer has hope when Therese appears in front of her, in the Oak Room. But would their lives together have been easy in the 1950s?Here, the deleted scenes from the movie will be rescued.





	1. Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that crazy urge to find a DVD version of Carol with the scenes deleted? To placate my will, I resolved to develop them. I hope it helps you placate yours.
> 
> I decided to write in Portuguese to help expand this language in these fandoms and because my English is very bad.
> 
> Translators and beta readers are welcome!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ao entrar no Oak Room, depois de se livrar das perguntas do maître e de um grupo de senhores que saíam do local, os olhos de Therese, sua cabeça, tronco e corpo fizeram uma varredura por todo o salão lotado, enquanto ela caminhava entre as mesas, mas nada encontrou. Seus dedos corriam as correias de sua bolsa, que ela segurava na altura do estômago, num ato de pura ansiedade e nervosismo, até que suas mãos se sobrepuseram e seus antebraços desceram, levando para baixo a bolsa e o casaco recém comprados, sinalizando que a busca não tinha sido bem sucedida. O corpo derrotado de Therese indicava que andar rapidamente não tinha sido suficiente e que a decisão de estar ali devia ter sido tomada mais cedo, afinal.  
  
De maneira perseverante e numa última tentativa de busca, Therese olhou para o único canto do salão ainda não vasculhado quando foi ofuscada por um brilho dourado remexendo em meio à nuvem de fumaça enquanto uma mão com as unhas caprichosamente pintadas em vermelho vivo brincou delicadamente com as mechas loiras ao pé da nuca. Era Carol! Só podia ser Carol! Esse era um gesto que só em Carol ela podia reconhecer, a qualquer momento e onde quer que fosse! E de repente, a respiração de Therese arfava e seus lábios, que estavam entreabertos desde o momento que ali entrara, fecharam, e ela engoliu todo o ar que faltava, enquanto seus dedos voltaram a deslizar nervosamente pelas correias da bolsa. O peito de Therese subia e descia com muito esforço e parecia haver um buraco em seu estômago. Então, notando que a corrida até o local tinha valido à pena e necessitando de apenas mais duas puxadas de ar para se controlar, Therese desceu seus olhos ao chão como se calculando todo o percurso e começou a caminhar até Carol.  
  
Therese caminhou em passos lentos, desviando de mesas e pessoas que surgiam como obstáculos e faziam Carol sumir para depois reaparecer diante de seus olhos. A caminhada era difícil, pois Therese estava zonza. Seus lábios voltaram a se abrir e um resquício de dúvida pairava em seu semblante, como se ela estivesse revivendo toda a dor que sofrera desde que Carol a deixara naquele hotel e isso despertava nela o medo de que algo ruim pudesse acontecer de novo. Mas ela lembrou-se o quanto Carol a deixou orgulhosa por ter coragem de chamá-la para morarem juntas, de dizer que a amava, de enfrentar aquele detetive, de falar aquelas coisas para Harge no tribunal. Haveria Carol de sempre ter coragem, pensou. Então, Therese engoliu novamente os batimentos de seu coração, seus olhos, jamais desviando de Carol, estavam intensos, perfuradores, e ela se aproximou da mesa cada vez mais, agora com uma convicção e segurança nunca vistos antes, ainda que a sensação de vertigem não a abandonasse.  
  
À medida que seu campo de visão ficava livre de interferências e a loira surgia diante dela como uma aparição, Therese ia se acalmando e sua feição abrandando. Carol, que conversava distraidamente com o trio que a acompanhava (uma mulher e dois homens), mexia a cabeça na forma de arco para ter contato visual com todos quando, em um desses giros, ela notou, em sua visão periférica, a silhueta de alguém muito próximo e familiar e seus olhos cinzentos capturaram os olhos verdes de Therese, fazendo a mulher mais nova parar de caminhar. Os olhos de Therese abriram levemente numa reação de susto ao ser notada e ela acabou por um minuto se esquecendo onde estava tamanha a contemplação estampada em seu olhar, que foi suavizando e se tornou sereno. Sua cabeça balançava sutilmente, como se amortizando a vibração irradiada de seu corpo ou não suportando a vertigem produzida pela intensidade do momento. Os olhos de Carol estavam arregalados e seus lábios entreabertos, o rosto ligeiramente inclinado, como se tudo conjugasse um sentimento incrédulo. Therese podia ler no rosto de Carol a pergunta estampada “Você está aqui para me dizer sim, Therese? Isso realmente está acontecendo?”. Therese ficou ali a olhar para Carol uma eternidade e suas pálpebras inferiores espremiam como reflexo de um leve sorriso que ia sendo construído em seus lábios. Enquanto ela continuava a engolir as batidas de seu coração, seu rosto todo sorria apaixonadamente como se dando uma confirmação positiva às dúvidas de Carol e então, como se tivesse entendido tudo, Carol fechou seus lábios formando um arco para cima, num sorriso lento que se espalhou em seu rosto e queimou em seus olhos, e balançou sutilmente a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.  
  
Therese abriu um desses raros sorrisos que deixava os dentes a mostra e sorriu como fazia quando Carol estava de bom humor e telefonava para apanhá-la em seu apartamento a fim de passar algumas horas em sua casa. Ela viu o braço de Carol se erguer de repente, sua mão fazer um aceno rápido e entusiasmado, como Therese nunca vira antes. Mas Therese não foi em sua direção. Ao invés disso, Therese virou-se pelo salão, como se tivesse voltado a sua busca e apontou suavemente com a cabeça para um ponto do salão. Ela foi até esse ponto, olhando para trás para verificar se Carol entendera e a seguia. Carol pediu licença aos colegas da mesa por um instante, que não notaram sequer seu aceno para Therese, e tomou o caminho para o lounge do restaurante.  
  
Ao chegar lá, Therese já acendia um cigarro, encostada na grade de proteção e Carol se aproximou. Era a vez de Therese oferecer um cigarro à Carol, acendendo-o sedutoramente em sua boca. Carol tragou a fumaça, empurrando para fora o que ficara em sua boca na medida em que soltava um suspiro. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, se olhando como se nunca tivessem se visto antes, aproveitando que estavam sozinhas no momento. Carol foi a primeira a romper o silêncio:  
  
\- Vo... você não quer se juntar à mesa? Podemos pedir mais uma cadeira e você pode sentar ao meu lado, pedir um prato... – Carol disse com a voz trêmula e as mãos gesticulando sem controle.  
  
\- Não estou com disposição para jantar ou interagir com seus colegas, Carol. – Therese parecia decidida.  
  
\- Oh... Então, vou pedir licença a todos, inventar uma desculpa e vou embora, se é isso que você quer. – Carol deu um sorriso nervoso.  
  
\- Não, não faça isso. – a voz de Therese era firme e calma.  
  
\- Então, o que devo fazer, Therese? Ensina-me...  
  
Therese tremeu ao ouvir Carol dizer seu nome, não conseguia deixar de tremer quando isso acontecia. Então, disse enquanto virava o corpo, ficando de frente à rua:  
  
\- Vou até algum bar tomar um drinque ou dois, você retornará para sua mesa e terminará seu jantar. Aguardarei você um tempo depois do outro lado da rua, em frente ao Central Park, para conversarmos.  
  
Carol ouvia atentamente as orientações de Therese olhando-a de perfil. Estava num estado de puro encantamento, quase se esquecendo do cigarro entre seus dedos. “Como amadurecera!”, pensou ela sobre Therese. Em seu devaneio, Carol não ouvia que outra voz a chamava. Quando se deu conta, um de seus colegas estava lhe questionando se tudo estava bem, demonstrando estranheza por ela estar lá fora. Carol respondeu que viera tomar um ar e virou para olhar para Therese, tentando lançar uma contraproposta com medo de não encontrá-la novamente, mas quando ela se virou, Therese já havia partido.


	2. Varicella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese sai para uma bebida. O que virá depois disso?
> 
> Therese goes out for a drink. What will come after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um trabalho árduo até aqui, agi com cautela, escolhi tudo com muito carinho e cuidado. No fim, descobri como é difícil narrar uma cena erótica. Espero que gostem!  
> Como toda tradução é uma traição, resolvi manter as ideias em português. Estou esperando por beta readers e traduções mais humanizadas para o inglês.
> 
> ***************************************************************************************
> 
> It was a hard work so far, I acted with caution, I chose everything with great care and care. In the end, I discovered how difficult it is to tell an erotic scene. I hope you like it!  
> As all translation is a betrayal, I decided to keep the ideas in Portuguese. I'm waiting for beta readers and more humanized translations into English.

Therese saiu do Oak Room quase correndo, apoiando-se em batentes, pilares e paredes, tamanha a tontura que ainda sentia e tentara esconder. Na rua, notou a garganta seca e partiu para um pub próximo da região, que ficava umas oito quadras dali. O Victor’s era frequentado por jornalistas, fotógrafos, escritores e artistas, e acima de tudo, era um local onde Therese sabia que poderia entrar sozinha. Entrou no local e notou, pelo canto dos olhos, alguns homens lançarem olhares em sua direção, uns de espanto, outros lânguidos. Ao chegar ao balcão, ela foi cumprimentada pelo barman, que foi logo lhe entregando a cerveja de costume, mas ela interrompeu sinalizando com a mão para que ele parasse:  
  
\- Não, John! Preciso de algo mais forte hoje. Dê-me uma dose de um Scotch, por favor – requisitou enquanto batia vagarosamente com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda em um ponto do mármore, como se ali houvesse uma tecla de alguma máquina de escrever.  
  
\- Noite difícil, Miss Belivet?  
  
Therese não respondeu, só balançou a cabeça num movimento de pêndulo. Tomou metade da dose assim que foi servida e sentiu o malte descer queimando por dentro, anestesiando sua ansiedade. Sentindo o calor da bebida abrir seus brônquios, respirou aliviada e notou que o ar estava carregado com um cheiro forte dessas fragrâncias masculinas que costumavam vender na Frankenberg’s e isso a nauseou. “Que cheiro esperar, afinal?”, pensou, enquanto dava de ombros. Mas o cheiro pareceu ficar mais forte em suas narinas, até que ela notou alguém muito próximo a ela, do seu lado esquerdo.  
  
O homem era de média estatura e ligeiramente gordo, os parcos cabelos besuntados de gel brilhavam e uma careca começava a surgir no topo da cabeça. Usava um terno marrom, desses bem baratos, com uma gravata preta bastante apertada. Os botões pretos contrastando com a camisa branca pareciam querer explodir a qualquer momento, principalmente na altura da barriga. Tinha os olhos castanhos reduzidos pelo efeito de uma leve embriaguez e na mão esquerda ostentava uma aliança tão larga que causava calos abaixo do dedo, no topo da palma. Ele chegou muito perto e ela ficou paralisada. Sentiu seu hálito quente carregar um odor azedo enquanto ele soltava uma pergunta:  
  
\- O que uma bela garota como você faz desacompanhada aqui? Isso não seria um crime? Posso pagar um drinque?  
  
Therese sabia que precisava ser forte, parecer inatingível ao mesmo tempo que ágil na resposta.  
  
\- Se encontrar alguém que aceite um drinque seu, não vejo problema – respondeu e virou de uma vez o resto do Scotch em sua boca enquanto apontava o dedo para o copo e pedia outra dose.  
  
O homem soltou uma risada maliciosa tentando fazer contato visual com Therese, mas ela não demonstrou disposição para atender o seu apelo e continuou a olhar para a adega do bar.  
  
\- Você aceita? – insistiu o homem.  
  
\- Não – disse secamente, com um desprezo que jamais imaginou dirigir a alguém.  
  
\- Ei, Belivet! Há tempos não te vejo por aqui! – falou Tom, colega de Therese do Times, enquanto sentava ao lado dela.  
  
– Amigo seu? – Tom perguntou apontando com o nariz para a direção do homem, nitidamente tentando salvá-la da situação.  
  
\- Ei, Tom! Que tal um drinque de graça? O camarada aqui do lado estava procurando alguém para poder pagar um – Therese olhou sarcasticamente para o homenzinho batatudo enquanto ele ficava ranzinza e ia encolhendo em seu banco.  
  
\- Isso seria ótimo, amigão! John, me dê um duplo aqui que meu novo camarada vai pagar! – Tom se divertia com a derrota do homem que sequer reagiu ao golpe de Therese.  
  
\- Tom, preciso ir! Foi bom te ver! Até segunda! Aproveite o drinque! – Therese jogou o uísque em sua boca num único movimento, piscou para Tom, deixou algum dinheiro no balcão e partiu.  
  
Na rua, sua marcha era um pouco mais demorada que o normal. Queria dar mais tempo para Carol, enquanto refletia durante a caminhada para o Central Park e deixava o álcool amenizar seu efeito.  
  
Therese pensou no homenzinho batatudo e sua maneira inconveniente e intrometida de abordá-la, pensou em seus colegas de trabalho, uma maioria esmagadora feita de homens e em como eles decidiam as coisas por ela sem sequer consultá-la, como se deduzissem que ela não possuía vida própria. Pensou em Richard e constatou que ele a tratara dessa forma todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Ficou espantada com esse aspecto de sua relação com ele, como se isso fosse uma revelação. Concluiu que até Dannie e Phill decidiram muitas vezes por ela sem ponderar a importância de sua opinião. Procurou buscar na memória alguma situação em que os homens tratavam uns aos outros assim, como se decidindo pelo outro sem a preocupação de averiguar a opinião daquele que seria afetado pela decisão. Constatou que os homens não se metiam na vida uns dos outros.  
  
E Carol? Como foi com Carol durante aquelas semanas? Therese lembrou que Carol decidia por ela também, mas Therese sabia que isso era algo diferente. Ela queria deixar Carol dar as cartas, porque era experiente, porque isso a tornava ainda mais sedutora. “Como se fosse possível!”, Therese falou para si mesma, rindo com a própria exclamação. Carol gostava desse papel às vezes, e se Carol gostava, ela também gostava. Mas Carol sabia, de todas essas vezes, que ali quem decidia era Therese... E Therese decidiu dizer mais não do que sim à Carol, decidiu que escolheria por ela às vezes, porque esses últimos meses empurraram Therese para uma vida adulta. Mas só decidiria por Carol quando ela pedisse, como pediu há cerca de uma hora e meia, quando disse para que ela a ensinasse.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Therese chegou ao local onde esperaria por Carol com o cigarro bem encurtado. Acendera-o no meio de suas divagações sobre a intromissão dos homens em sua vida. Do lugar podia se ter uma visão limpa da entrada do Oak Room e Therese achou que marcar ali com Carol foi uma boa decisão. Estava agora pisando em chão firme e concluiu que, ironicamente, o álcool havia lhe devolvido seu eixo de rotação. Um casal saía do restaurante no momento em que Therese fechava seu casaco para se proteger da noite fria que ainda lembrava o rigor do inverno passado. Era um dos homens e a mulher que estavam com Carol na mesa, mais cedo. Eles entraram em um táxi enquanto acenavam para outro casal, que saía quase em seguida. Era Carol, conduzida pelo outro homem que estava sentado à mesa, e ela sorria descontraidamente a algo que ele falava, segurando em seu braço direito enquanto o homem estendia o outro braço para chamar um táxi. Therese sentiu-se desorientada, perdida e cheia de dúvidas se Carol havia entendido o que ela lhe falara, sobre o local, o horário... Viu que Carol e o homem ficaram de frente um ao outro, viu as mãos grandes dele esfregarem os braços de Carol estendidos rente ao seu corpo, em suas laterais e, pra seu delírio completo, Therese viu Carol falar alguma coisa de uma maneira muito delicada. Um gosto amargo subiu por sua garganta e ela sentiu um ciúme distante, mas bem familiar, espetá-la novamente, agora muito mais afiado e pungente.  
  
Decidiu atravessar a 59th Street e ir até os dois para encarar Carol, verificar se ela teria coragem de olhá-la nos olhos e ainda assim, partir com aquele homem. Quando se aproximou, Therese notou - por causa dos óculos e do terno marrom que trajava - que se tratava do mesmo sujeito que as interrompera no lounge naquela noite mais cedo. Mas o que viu foi algo bem diferente do que interpretara do outro lado da rua. O sujeito estava a insistir para que Carol entrasse no táxi sob a desculpa de que fazia questão de levá-la para seu apartamento, que não ficaria bem em saber que ela faria o percurso sozinha. Mas Carol continuou a dizer, com muita elegância, que nada disso era necessário e que ele poderia seguir seu caminho. O homem parecia irredutível com a resistência de Carol e argumentou que seria bom ter companhia até lá e que jamais permitiria que uma senhora de tanta classe retornasse à casa sozinha tão tarde da noite. Therese se esforçou para pensar em algo rápido e tirar Carol dessa situação sem fazer uma cena.  
  
\- Desculpe pelo atraso! – Therese falou ofegante, simulando uma corrida fictícia.  
  
\- Pronto! Agora você ficará tranquilo! Minha carona chegou! – disse Carol rapidamente e num tom de alívio enquanto tentava se livrar da mão que segurava seu cotovelo esquerdo.  
  
O homem ficou ali parado, olhando de modo desconfiando para Therese se aproximando.  
  
\- Mas... O que... Quem é essa? Espera! Essa não é aquela Senhorita que estava próxima a você no lounge? Ela está te seguindo? Você está nos seguindo, garota?  
  
\- Oh! Não! Não! Essa é Miss Belivet! Therese! Ela é minha... sobrinha. – Carol respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que um rubor crescia em suas bochechas. – Ela esteve aqui mais cedo justamente combinando o momento de me buscar. Era isso que eu estava tentando te explicar, mas não conseguia...  
  
\- O carro está estacionado perto daqui, T-I-A! Vamos? – Therese disse isso lançando um olhar fuzilante para Carol e fazendo-a segurar com muito esforço uma risada.  
  
\- Nesse caso, deixe-me acompanhá-las até o local.  
  
\- Não será necessário, Senhor! – respondeu Therese num tom categórico e com uma expressão facial de profunda antipatia.  
  
O homem recuou, surpreso com o tom da mulher mais nova. Carol se despediu sussurrando um “Boa noite” e seguiu com Therese no sentido oposto de onde o táxi estava, olhando para a mulher ao seu lado com tanto orgulho que chegava a arfar.  
  
\- Diga-me que você veio de carro e que ele está estacionado nessa direção, por favor! Do contrário, esse cara nunca vai nos deixar em paz – a voz de Therese era baixa e nitidamente irritada, seus olhos fixos no movimento de seus próprios sapatos.  
  
Carol soltou uma risada ao ar e balançou a cabeça positivamente, dizendo que toda a cena se encaixava numa perfeita realidade, para alívio de Therese.  
  
\- Então é isso? Fui promovida ao cargo de sobrinha em sua vida? – Therese perguntou num tom de sarcasmo enquanto caminhava ao lado de Carol.  
  
\- Oh, não! Querida! Desculpe por aquilo... Não são essas as coisas que temos que fazer para termos um pouco de liberdade?  
  
\- Até quando haverá de ser assim? – Therese perguntou num tom de derrota. Mas Carol só respondeu soltando um suspiro de quem já estava cansada de lidar com essas situações.  
  
Fizeram o resto do caminho até o carro em silêncio e houve uma vez em que seus braços roçaram e a pele de Therese sentiu que possuía uma vida própria ali, um tanto ardente. Viraram para verificar se o homem ainda estava lá, mas, felizmente, ele já havia partido...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Carol pagou o funcionário do estacionamento e abriu instintivamente a porta do passageiro para Therese, que entrou sem dizer uma palavra. Quando sentou ao seu lado, Carol pôs as mãos ao volante, depois de uma indecisão sobre o que fazer com elas. Finalmente falou:  
  
\- Para onde devemos ir?  
  
Therese olhava para fora do carro pela janela ao seu lado quando deixou um suspiro escapar, demonstrando que não sabia muito bem o que responder ao certo. Ela tentou, então:  
  
\- Para onde você quer ir?  
  
\- Qualquer lugar em que possamos ter privacidade, querida. Sem ninguém para nos interromper ou dizer o que devemos ser ou fazer. Um lugar onde estejamos só nós. Meu apartamento, o seu...  
  
No momento em que dizia a última frase, Carol se virou e descansou sua mão direita na coxa de Therese.  
  
Therese não sabia se era por ter sido chamada de “querida” ou se foi a mão de Carol em sua coxa, mas ela sentia como se tivesse mergulhado num lago frio em pleno inverno e imaginou por um momento que podia estar sofrendo de hipotermia, que fosse congelar. Perguntou para si mesma se Carol também sentia essas coisas, mas estava certa que não, tamanha a tranquilidade que Carol parecia demonstrar.  
  
Seus olhos vaguearam até a mão de Carol espalhada em sua coxa e depois observou os dedos de Carol ao volante. Therese mal conseguia suprimir um pequeno sorriso.  
  
\- Leve-me para seu apartamento – de repente as palavras sussurradas saíram da boca de Therese sem ela pensar muito no que dizia.  
  
Carol ligou o carro, colocando-o no sentido da Avenida Madison e Therese pôde ver quando algumas curvas de rugas se formavam ao redor da boca de Carol, enquanto um leve sorriso surgia no rosto da mulher mais velha, contagiando-a instantaneamente. Carol colocou um cigarro aceso no canto da boca e a cena esmagou Therese com toda a força, fazendo-a lembrar de tantos outros momentos como esse, em que Carol conduzia de modo tão relaxado que parecia estar descansando numa varanda enquanto fumava. O pequeno percurso foi rápido e o silêncio ainda preenchia o espaço entre elas. O ar do carro estava intoxicado pelo desejo e o anseio que emanava de ambas, exatamente como na viagem, antes de Waterloo.  
  
A mulher mais velha estacionou o carro e ao passarem pelo hall do prédio, rumo ao elevador, receberam votos de “boa noite” do porteiro daquele turno. O elevador parecia brincar com a paciência de ambas e insistiu em demorar mais que o esperado. Quando ele chegou, foi ocupado por dois pares de pernas ligeiramente apressadas.  
  
Lá dentro, ficaram em lados opostos da caixa enquanto os olhos verdes capturavam os olhos de Carol. Therese ficou ali se perguntando se aqueles eram olhos azuis ou cinzas, ou o resultado desta mistura. Mas definitivamente eram dominadores e hipnotizavam como luz ou fogo, pensou. Carol ficou ligeiramente corada com a profundidade do olhar de Therese, mas em momento algum cedeu ao desafio de desviar e sustentou o olhar.  
  
O elevador abriu no sétimo andar do edifício. Nele existiam dois pares de portas de frente um para o outro e Carol caminhou pela sua esquerda até o apartamento 73 e o abriu, dando passagem para Therese entrar.  
  
Dentro do apartamento, Carol pegou o casaco e a bolsa de Therese para que ambos fossem pendurados juntos com sua bolsa na entrada e Therese os entregou enquanto capturava tudo no enquadramento de seus olhos, encantada com o quanto o lugar refletia a personalidade de Carol.  
  
\- É tudo muito encantador, Carol!  
  
\- Esse lugar esteve esperando por você a vida toda, Therese!  
  
Therese ficou confusa com o misterioso comentário de Carol e continuou a varrer o lugar com os olhos, enquanto caminhava até a sala de estar, então deu meia volta e ficou de frente para a anfitriã da casa. Carol sorriu para ela, mas Therese pareceu esquecer as convenções sociais e não devolveu o sorriso, tamanho o nervosismo que a invadia. Estava sozinha com Carol afinal.  
  
Carol sugeriu algo para beber ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para a cozinha e voltou com dois copos forrados de uísque, estendendo um para Therese. Uma excitação já conhecida, mas ainda inexplicável, incontrolável, tomou conta de Therese e ela pegou o copo em uma das mãos, enquanto fechava o espaço entre as duas. Carol levava seu copo à boca quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso:  
  
\- Não! Não beba ainda! Eu quero sentir seu sabor! Só seu sabor, assim, puro...  
  
Carol tremeu ao ouvir o apelo frágil emitido pela voz trêmula e tomou o copo da mão de Therese, descansando-o junto ao dela na mesa de centro de vidro com bordas e tripé de mogno e formato oval.  
  
Quando voltaram a ficar frente a frente, Therese puxou as lapelas do casaco da loira trazendo-a junto ao seu corpo e ficou nas pontas dos pés para tomar nos seus os lábios de Carol. O sabor de Carol era adocicado, com um leve toque de tabaco caramelizado e Therese a beijou de um jeito faminto, saudoso...  
  
\- Eu senti sua falta... Eu senti sua falta... – Therese gemeu com os olhos fechados e os lábios colados aos de Carol.  
  
O beijo se intensificou ainda mais quando Carol respondeu com a mesma fome. Therese colocou uma das mãos em volta do pescoço de Carol e a outra na nuca, enquanto as mãos da loira envolviam sua cintura, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu ambas ao sentirem seus corpos se esfregando e os seios se tocando, mesmo sob a roupa. Carol passou a língua nos lábios de Therese e invadiu sua boca, fazendo-a gemer com o contato. Therese se abriu para a língua e depois de um tempo tocando-a com a sua, a deteve em seus lábios, deslizando e chupando-a e fazendo a cabeça de Carol girar com o ato lascivo. Depois, segurou o lábio inferior de Carol com os dentes, sugando e engolindo-o repetidas vezes.  
  
O desejo era demais para seguirem um método e, sem racionalizar, Carol colocou uma das mãos embaixo da saia de Therese levantando-a ao subir os dedos ao longo da perna esquerda. Então, levou a perna de Therese na altura de sua pélvis enquanto beijava o pescoço e o pedaço de pele exposta no decote em losango da blusa da morena, que jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela pressionou a morena contra o encosto do sofá mantendo sua perna suspensa e deslizou a mão na parte interna da coxa, fazendo Therese tremer e soltar um gemido pelo contato, enquanto voltava a cabeça para frente e pressionava os dedos nas costas da loira. Carol começou a soltar as presilhas da cinta-liga e a retirar a meia de Therese com urgência, enrolando-a até chegar ao sapato vermelho e então tirando os dois num único movimento, aproveitando para sentir a ternura e a maciez dos pés da mulher menor. Depois, repetiu o gesto na outra perna, jogando a meia em algum lugar pela sala. As pernas de Therese fraquejaram ao toque de Carol, obrigando-a a segurar no que podia para não cair.  
  
\- Carol... Não sei se aguento mais tempo em pé. Por favor, me leve para a cama! – A voz de Therese saiu rouca, quase como uma súplica.  
  
Carol concordou com a cabeça, tonta de desejo, e trouxe os dois pés de Therese ao chão. Depois, liderou o caminho para o quarto, nunca soltando sua mão. Ao entrar, Carol acendeu a luz e puxou Therese pela cintura enquanto se conectavam pelos olhos, caminhando de costas até encostar as pernas na cama. Com as mãos em seus ombros, Therese empurrou Carol para baixo, em seguida levantou a saia xadrez na altura das coxas com as duas mãos e montou em Carol, sentando exatamente no ponto onde a loira mais pulsava. Mesmo vestida, Carol começou a balançar seus quadris em busca de contato, mas Therese a deteve com a mão e começou a deslizar os zíperes nas laterais da saia para então retirá-las, revelando, para os olhos verdes escurecidos pelo desejo, pernas leitosas e torneadas. Therese tocou a pele exposta e uma enxurrada de excitação inundou sua calcinha, fazendo-a arrancar qualquer peça de roupa que a impedia de tocar o corpo nu de Carol, quase rasgando as finas peças. Em questão de segundos, Carol estava ali, pela primeira vez embaixo e exposta, entregue aos desejos de Therese, que parecia em pânico com tamanha beleza a sua frente. Comovida com tanta vulnerabilidade, Carol pegou a mão de Therese e levou-a até seus seios, indicando que era por ali que ela poderia começar.  
  
Therese agarrou a mama assim que sua mão a encostou e beliscou o mamilo com força, fazendo as costas de Carol arquear. Uma inundação parecida com aquela que aumentava abaixo de seu ventre invadiu sua boca, e Therese levou os lábios ao outro seio, sugando-o, saboreando-o, amamentando-se nele. Carol gemeu alto e agarrou a cabeça de Therese, puxando sua boca para mais próximo de seu peito.  
  
\- Oh Therese! Assim! Não pare! Engula-os! – Therese nunca ouviu tais palavras saírem da boca de Carol e, por mais sexy que isso parecia, ela não deixou de corar.  
  
Enquanto Therese se deleitava nos seios macios e perfumados de Carol, um telefone insistia em chamar ao fundo.  
  
\- Carol – Therese falou contra um dos seios da loira.  
  
\- Hum. – Carol abriu os olhos encontrando os faróis verdes de Therese pousados lá embaixo.  
  
\- O telefone está tocando.  
  
\- Ai baby, não está não! – Carol resmungou manhosamente, mas o telefone continuava a tocar sua sinfonia estridente.  
  
\- Carol... Pode... ser... importante... – Therese falava enquanto alternava a boca de um seio ao outro.  
  
\- Therese, meu amor, nada pode ser mais importante do que o tratamento que você está dando aos meus seios agora! - A voz de Carol parecia estar perdendo aquele tom de calma e relaxamento.  
  
Therese acomodou o queixo no vale entre os seios, fixou os olhos entreabertos no nariz de Carol, e mexeu a boca inchada e vermelha. - Tem certeza?  
  
\- Sim... Além disso, se for algo importante, a pessoa virá pessoalmente me chamar assim que amanhecer. Agora, vem aqui, deixa eu te amamentar que já faz um tempo desde a última vez, minha órfãzinha... Esqueça esse telefone.  
  
Therese se lembrou da primeira vez que havia sugado os seios de Carol, no Drake, em Chicago, quando retornavam para Nova York. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa ter a carne macia e cheirosa de Carol em sua boca e poder saboreá-la. Tinha certeza de que jamais teria eles novamente em sua boca, a reagir com o toque de sua língua. E agora eles estavam ali, túrgidos, suplicando seus dentes, seus lábios, sua saliva, implorando para serem devorados por Therese. Com medo de que a oportunidade escaparia de suas mãos, ela agarrou o seio de Carol e sugou como nunca. De repente uma urgência de sentir a pele de Carol na sua surgiu e ela retirou sua calcinha, as três camadas de blusas e o sutiã, mas pareceu esquecer-se de sua saia. Então, voltou a sentar em cima de Carol ao mesmo tempo em que mexia erraticamente seu quadril.  
  
\- Oh! Deus! Como você está excitada, Therese! – Carol gemeu ao sentir o líquido de Therese escorrer em seus pêlos loiros e se espalhar com o seu.  
  
Carol agarrou os quadris de Therese vorazmente e sentiu seu clitóris pulsar e crescer cada vez mais ao entrar em contato com o clitóris inchado da mulher menor. Therese cavalgava em Carol, esfregando sua vagina contra a dela e lambuzando seus ventres, coxas, virilhas e púbis com sua excitação. Carol agarrou os seios da morena, que dançavam em seu rosto, seguindo os passos de uma Therese alucinada pelo desejo, e apertou os mamilos com os dedos. O ato fez Therese gemer alto:  
  
\- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Carol!! Eu... eu..., ohhh Carol! Eu te amo! Como eu te amo!  
  
Os quadris de Therese ganharam vida própria, num movimento de vai e vem frenético. A volúpia de seu desejo parecia sufocar Therese e ela teve de repente uma vontade primitiva de invadir Carol, de penetrá-la com seu clitóris e preencher todos os seus espaços, tomá-la toda para si.  
  
Carol sentiu o clitóris da mulher que mais amava tão rígido e inchado contra o seu que a fricção gerada pelos movimentos dos quadris de Therese era forte, como se a estimulação estivesse sendo feita com seus dedos ou sua língua. Carol estava enlouquecendo com essa nova sensação e perdeu completamente a cabeça, movendo erraticamente os seus quadris, agarrada aos quadris de Therese, fazendo o centro pulsante da morena grudar ao máximo no seu. Os olhos de Carol estavam fixados em Therese e sua respiração marcava passo com um gemido que ela soltava a cada segundo e então um novo som rasgou o quarto quando Carol cantarolou um grito ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos, e seu clitóris pulsava descontroladamente, acoplado ao clitóris de Therese, e a loira tremia de maneira convulsiva embaixo dela, arqueando com força as costas e o pescoço no ritmo das contrações de cada músculo de seu corpo, que se espremia para esvaziar os pulmões com sopros para logo em seguida recuperar o ar de novo.  
  
Therese continuava a mover seus quadris sem controle, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira da cama e roçando seu rosto no rosto de Carol, seus movimentos tocando seus seios nos seios de Carol. Ela entrou em delírio ao sentir o forte orgasmo da mulher abaixo dela, contra sua vagina, e gozou intensamente, soltando gemidos longos e moles de um prazer contido, enquanto jorrava líquidos e mais líquidos de uma excitação que parecia estar represada havia muito tempo. E quando Carol achou que estava em paz com seu clímax, começou a convulsionar de novo, como num ato reflexo.  
  
\- Carol... – Therese soltou enquanto deitava a cabeça no peito de sua amada, esgotada.  
  
\- Therese... – Carol puxou Therese para mais perto e encaixou o queixo acima dos cabelos castanhos, ensopados de suor, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.  
  
\- Querida, sua saia está toda molhada! – Carol exclamou, achando uma utilidade para elas, na bainha da saia.  
  
Therese saltou da cama para retirar a saia e ficou espantada ao analisar o tecido. - Creio que não seja só suor... Será que vai manchar?  
  
\- Se manchasse eu ainda teria todas as evidências do que você faz comigo registradas em minhas roupas íntimas – e Carol deu uma piscada divertida.  
  
\- Que ousadia a sua, Senhora Aird! Estou chocada com seu vocabulário! – Therese agora estava completamente nua.  
  
Therese notou uma mancha de tinta de caneta na palma de sua mão e logo seu coração acelerou. Com a mão fechada, ela se virou para encarar Carol e disse, depois de lhe dar um beijo leve nos lábios, que logo estaria de volta para continuarem sua “conversa”, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao dizer a última palavra.  
  
Carol permaneceu deitada de lado, com a cabeça suspensa em seu cotovelo e seus olhos famintos seguiram Therese, fixos em suas nádegas ovais, macias e leitosas, até ela desaparecer no banheiro.  
  
\- Ahhhhhh, Miss Belivet! Você acaba comigo desfilando assim pelo quarto! – e abafou um grito no travesseiro.  
  
Therese sorriu dentro do banheiro enquanto lavava com um sabonete, com o cheiro peculiar de Carol, a palma da mão e removia a caneta.  
  
Saiu do banheiro correndo e se juntou à Carol na cama, fugindo do frio que começava a sentir. Se agarrou atrás de Carol, que estava deitada de bruços e enfiou o rosto em suas costas, esfregando o nariz de um lado ao outro e inalando o cheiro reconfortante de seda verde-escura.  
  
\- Vai me dizer o que decidiu lavar junto com sua mão agora? – Therese não sabia decifrar o significado do tom na voz de Carol.  
  
\- Só a anotação de um caminho diferente da casa de Phil e Dannie até o Oak Room que resolvi evitar.  
  
\- Havia uma bifurcação nesse caminho?  
  
\- Sim. – Therese se divertiu com a pergunta perspicaz de Carol.  
  
\- Bem, parece-me que você escolheu o melhor caminho, então.  
  
Carol falou pestanejando, mas não ouviu nada em resposta, somente um corpo em cima dela com os espasmos de quem não dormia fazia meses.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Havia água por todo lado, caindo do teto do túnel, no chão, entrando pela janela. A aflição de Therese era grande, a água subia a níveis galopantes e parecia agora cobrir os pneus do carro. Uma chuva caudalosa desabava do lado de fora e tudo parecia acontecer muito rápido. Uma sirene tocava incessantemente e ficava mais forte à medida que se aproximava. O reflexo de Carol aparecia pelo retrovisor do carro, mas Therese parecia estar sozinha lá dentro. A água agora chegava aos bancos de couro e subia cada vez mais rápido, encharcando Therese até a cintura. Uma mão grande, cerrada em punho, batia nos vidros pelo lado de fora, e uma voz masculina parecia chamar pela mulher dentro do carro. Mas Therese não reconhecia esse nome como seu, era Carol o nome que gritava. A sirene tocava cada vez mais forte e os murros do homem quebraram o vidro da janela. Uma avalanche de água fria, barrenta, invadiu o carro, deixando Therese submersa. Por instinto, Therese subiu para puxar ar no único espaço seco, no teto do automóvel, quando sentiu mãos delicadas e dedos finos segurarem seu ombro, puxando-a para um local seguro.  
  
\- Therese, meu amor! Acorde! Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho ruim... – Sentada na beirada da cama, Carol segurava firme o ombro direito de Therese e terminava de fechar seu robe.  
  
\- Alguém está batendo na porta. – Therese estava sonolenta, exausta pela maneira como seu corpo reagiu ao pesadelo, mas atenta ao evento que a acordara.  
  
\- Eu sei. Por isso estou vestida. Fique aqui que eu já volto. – A voz de Carol estava baixa e seu olhar estava longe, muito além da porta do quarto.  
  
“Carol! Abra a porta! Precisamos conversar! Carole!” – Carol estremeceu ao ouvir a voz abafada de Harge e engoliu em seco enquanto murmurava para si mesma:  
  
\- Rindy...  
  
\- Carol! Espere! Eu vou com você! Pode ser perigoso!  
  
\- Oh, querida! É apenas Harge! Deve ter sido ele mais cedo. Não se preocupe. Se vista e venha pra sala quando estiver pronta. – Carol sorriu, se levantou e bateu algo duas vezes na palma de sua mão, mas o sorriso de Carol guardava uma rusga de preocupação.  
  
\- Mas Carol... eu... você...  
  
Carol foi até ela, segurou seu queixo com o dedo indicador e falou mergulhando seus olhos naqueles oceanos verdes. – Não se atreva! Você é minha convidada, querida. Ele não. Nos amamos. Não ouse se envergonhar disso!  
  
Therese assentiu com a cabeça enquanto inclinava o rosto pela urgência de maior contato com a palma da mão que acolhia sua mandíbula.  
  
\- Use isso se quiser – e apontou para um robe de seda cor de pêssego na guarda da cadeira, em frente à penteadeira, eleito para ficar ali, esperando por ela.  
  
Ela assistiu Carol sair do quarto enquanto vestia o robe e decidiu ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto e arrumar o cabelo. Mas desistiu no meio do caminho, atraída pelo som que vinha da sala, compondo os diálogos de uma conversa.  
  
\- Deus do céu, Harge! Você sabe que horas são? Não podia esperar ao menos amanhecer? – a voz de Carol era apenas um sussurro.  
  
\- Eu tentei te ligar, Carol! Não estaria aqui se não fosse urgente! Posso entrar? – Harge não parecia se preocupar em acordar alguém naquele prédio.  
  
\- Você está me preocupando! Sim, entre... – Carol deu passagem para o ex-marido enquanto acenava uma mão para que ele entrasse e abria com a outra a porta.  
  
Harge entrou notando o casaco e as duas bolsas penduradas na entrada.  
  
\- Parece que tem companhia. Abby está aí?  
  
\- Não.  
  
\- Chegou agora? Não é tarde para estar fora? Ou esteve aqui tão entretida que não ouviu o telefone tocar?  
  
\- Vamos lá, Harge! Fale o que tem pra dizer de uma vez por todas!  
  
\- É sobre Rindy... Posso sentar?  
  
Carol ficou apreensiva quando Rindy foi mencionada, mas por algum motivo, resolveu adiar a pergunta. - Claro! Quer beber algo?  
  
\- O mesmo que sua hóspede bebia está bom. – Harge disse isso olhando para os dois copos esquecidos na mesa de centro e desabando no sofá.  
  
Carol foi para a cozinha preparar a bebida e sentiu seu rosto ferver pelas provocações e insinuações que Harge disparou em poucos minutos.  
  
Ela entregou o copo a Harge, que estendeu a mão para agarrá-lo.  
  
\- O que tem Rindy? – Finalmente perguntou num tom muito sério, enquanto sentava reta na poltrona de pés de palito e tecido geométrico.  
  
\- Rindy está doente, Carol. Varicela...  
  
\- Oh, minha pequena ervilha doce... E como ela está? Há febre?  
  
\- Ela tem aquelas vesículas com bordas avermelhadas na pele toda, mas o couro cabeludo é o pior lugar. Os surtos com as bolhas vêm e vão... A febre é o pior, está alta e não quer cessar.  
  
\- Minha Rindy! – Carol não pode conter as lágrimas de preocupação. – Por onde vocês andaram com essa menina Harge? É seu colégio? Se for, será preciso mudá-la!  
  
\- Não sei, Carol! Ela quase não tem contato com outras crianças e não há casos de varicela no colégio faz um tempo...  
  
\- Nenhum lugar que está fora do seu radar? Se esforce Harge!  
  
\- A levei recentemente para comprarmos alguns brinquedos e havia algumas crianças... Mas não sei...  
  
\- Ora, Harge! Como pode levar Rindy num lugar repleto de crianças numa época de tantas epidemias? Sabe que sempre comprei seus brinquedos sozinha, sem ela, para evitar tais contatos! E agora ela está assim, sofrendo!  
  
\- Imagino como foi nobre de sua parte arranjar motivos para frequentar sozinha as lojas de departamentos de brinquedos da cidade, Carol!  
  
\- Por favor, Harge! Não venha jogar em cima de mim a sua irresponsabilidade como pai!  
  
\- Droga, Carol! Não dá pra controlar tudo! Ok! Estou aqui porque Rindy não para de pedir por você e quero que minha filha fique melhor! Agora, por Deus! Arrume-se e venha comigo, sua filha precisa de você!  
  
\- Chegarei lá meia hora depois de você, Harge. Obrigada pelo recado.  
  
\- Vamos lá, Carol! Está caindo o mundo lá fora! Seria muito mais prático pra nós dois e pra Rindy que você viesse comigo!  
  
Mesmo que a ideia a desagradasse, Carol sabia que Harge tinha razão. – Me dê um momento para eu me arrumar.  
  
\- Claro.  
  
Therese correu para o banheiro ao perceber que Carol voltava ao quarto e começou a pentear o cabelo.  
  
\- Therese, querida! Venha cá um minuto.  
  
\- Tudo bem com você, Carol?  
  
\- Não muito bem. Querida, vou precisar sair. Rindy precisa de mim.  
  
Therese assentiu com a cabeça. – Nesse caso, eu devo ir.  
  
\- Não, querida! Fique! Me espere! Voltarei assim que tudo estiver sob controle! Com sorte trarei Rindy para que ela fique comigo até melhorar. – Carol falou enquanto tirava a roupa e se preparava para o banho.  
  
Therese engoliu em seco ao ter uma sensação de intromissão na vida de Carol, de estar atrapalhando qualquer relacionamento estabelecido entre ela e Rindy. – Você tem certeza?  
  
\- Claro que tenho! – a voz de Carol agora vinha do banheiro.  
  
\- Carol, onde estão minhas roupas?  
  
\- O quê? – o barulho do chuveiro impedia Therese de ser ouvida.  
  
\- Minhas roupas? Você viu? – Therese falou ao aparecer na porta.  
  
\- Eu as dobrei e coloquei na poltrona próxima à janela, querida. Seus sapatos estão embaixo.  
  
Therese viu suas roupas meticulosamente dobradas e percebeu como um simples gesto de Carol que guardava tanto amor poderia espremer o pequeno coração de Therese.  
  
Ela vestiu tudo tão rápido quanto havia tirado. Lembrou da cena íntima compartilhada com Carol minutos antes e riu de sua situação de desespero e afobação.  
  
Antes de colocar a saia, procurou suas meias, não as encontrando em lugar algum. – Carol, você sabe das minhas meias?  
  
\- Não, mas posso bem ver quem deixa as coisas pelo caminho quando aborda uma senhora indefesa no meio da sala!  
  
Carol levantou uma sobrancelha olhando-a de cima a baixo enquanto se ensaboava e Therese riu.  
  
– Sala... – Therese soprou pra si mesma.  
  
Therese se lembrou da cena ocorrida mais cedo, onde curiosamente Carol escolheu, de todas as coisas, retirar primeiro as suas meias por baixo da saia.  
  
“Como ir até a sala com Harge lá?”, indagou Therese no momento que esgueirava pela porta do quarto para ver algum movimento no apartamento. A última coisa que queria era topar com ele, principalmente depois de todas aquelas insinuações.  
  
Estranhamente, o homem parecia ter ido embora, porque a sala era um profundo silêncio.  
  
Therese supôs que ele escolhera por esperar lá fora, ou que estava na varanda, ou cozinha. Isso encorajou Therese a vestir sua saia e sair pela sala para procurar suas meias. “Estariam certamente atrás do sofá”, pensou.  
  
Descalça, foi pisando em ovos até a sala e procurou em todos os cantos do sofá e atrás. Notou o copo com um fio de uma bebida marrom esquecido na estante e suspeitou que fosse dele. Voltando a sua busca pelo chão ela foi surpreendida por um par de sapatos masculinos muito bem lustrados e levantou o tronco para poder olhar para o dono, mas o que viu a deixou pálida.  
  
Harge balançava suas meias com a mão esquerda suspensa no ar e a direita no bolso, um sorriso de desprezo sibilando ao tocar em uma peça de roupa que representava a intimidade de Therese. – Recolhendo os vestígios de sua promiscuidade, Senhorita?  
  
Therese arrancou as meias de sua mão com uma raiva que lhe ferveu os olhos e a humilhação cresceu no rubor que se formava em seu peito e se espalhava pelo pescoço e rosto. Evitando olhar para o homem, Therese se virou para voltar ao quarto, mas a voz grave a alcançou, fazendo a parar:  
  
\- Tenha a decência de se pôr em seu lugar, Senhorita! Carol é uma senhora, tem uma criança de cinco anos que precisa dela! Ela está se tratando de sua doença! Não é uma pervertida degenerada como os de sua natureza! Seus joguinhos sexuais podem ter conseguido persuadi-la num momento de fraqueza de sua doença, mas para quê? Para uma criança arder em febre por não ter a mãe ao lado dela? Se tem um pingo de dignidade, pegue suas meias de meretriz e saia agora e nunca mais volte a procurar Carol! Vá jogar seus flertes a troco de dinheiro num bordel e nos deixe em paz de uma vez por todas! – Harge estava muito perto de Therese agora e disse tudo com os dentes fechados e salivando entre eles, abafando sua ira para não chamar a atenção de Carol.  
  
De repente Therese estava abrindo a porta e saiu com sua bolsa e as meias na mão sem olhar para trás, afundando-se no elevador, depois na sala de entrada com cheiro de limpeza, ouvindo a voz remota do porteiro que formulou um titubeante "boa noite", nos degraus de mármore que levavam à rua, no barulho de carros que corriam frenéticos anunciando o dia ou encerrando o projeto de uma noite, alguém gritando algo que parecia ser um táxi, a chuva que caía reta na calçada, mas tudo isso distante, muito longe como se estivesse na janela de um trem voltando de Nova Jérsei, tentando apanhar um farrapo de voz na plataforma da estação cada vez mais recuada, sem conseguir juntar os sons em palavras, como uma língua estrangeira...  
  
\- Harge, onde está Therese?  
  
\- Parece que sua vendedora de loja teve mais discernimento que você, Carol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginei o orgasmo de Carol como o encenado por Cate no minuto 35:51 desse vídeo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sURsfq7x45Y, em Notes on a Scandals.
> 
> Para Therese, imaginei a cena de Rooney a partir do minuto 1:52 nesse vídeo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfQf4iMfj98, em The girl with the dragon tattoo.
> 
> Digam-me o que acham! Se devo parar ou continuar. O que devo melhorar.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura.  
> ***************************************************************************************
> 
> I imagined Carol's orgasm like the one staged by Cate in the minute 35:51 of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sURsfq7x45Y, in Notes on a Scandals.
> 
> For Therese, I imagined Rooney's scene from the minute 1:52 of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfQf4iMfj98, in The girl with the dragon tattoo.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Should I stop or continue. What I should improve.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Febre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que Therese tinha em sua mão e quisera apagar?
> 
> What had Therese in her hand and wanted to extinguish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço muito pelos comentários de vocês!  
> Suas palavras sempre me motivam a escrever mais!  
> Ótima leitura!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for your comments!  
> Your words always motivate me to write more!  
> Great reading!

O temporal inundou a segunda quinzena de Abril, afogando as ruas e avenidas de Nova York em poças e enxurradas. O homem caminhava distraidamente na calçada, seco e seguro sob seu imenso guarda-chuva e protegido por uma capa de borracha. Viu, à frente do tecido de poliéster de sua cobertura portátil, um corpo miúdo e encharcado, ancorado por mão e braço franzinos, que seguravam precariamente na parede de um prédio, impedindo o organismo vibrante de sucumbir. A outra mão, tão pequena quanto o corpo, afundava espalmada no estômago, segurando as vísceras que arriscavam sair junto aos soluços. O homem olhou curioso para a figura que tremia descontroladamente a sua frente, sem meias e casaco, trajando vestido elegante e blusas novas e segurando uma bolsa que devia combinar com os sapatos preteridos. A primeira imagem desconstruiu tudo o que ele sabia sobre as pessoas que viviam na rua ou que por ali perambulavam depois de mais uma noite de trabalho ou diversão no submundo dos desvalidos.  
  
Conjugadas as ideias, um clique e os olhos se arregalaram. “A moça sofrera alguma violência”, pensara. Sem titubear, decidiu ir até ela, levando a mão em seu ombro na tentativa de lhe dar algum apoio. Ela saltou com o contato e levou sua íris ao canto dos olhos para ver a sombra e a silhueta do homem em sua visão periférica. A sombra projetada pareceu revelar uma criatura imensa e seu ombro mexeu tentando se livrar da mão que pesava em seu lado esquerdo.  
  
\- Moça! Tudo bem com você? – Uma pergunta retórica que introduzia algum tipo de interação.  
  
Não, a moça não estava bem...  
  
Therese saiu rápido, quase correndo, fugindo daquela mão enorme e da sombra assustadora. Correu. Segura pelas finas e macias solas dos pés que já se acostumavam com a aspereza do cimento. Ofegante pelo esforço dobrado que as roupas encharcadas e a chuva reta e abundante lhe obrigavam. Respirando com dificuldade devido a uma constipação que se formara pela precipitação que também era arremessada violentamente daquele céu verde que era tão seu.  
  
Depois de uma caminhada de três quilômetros, chegou ao seu prédio, acompanhada pelo dia que nascia atrasado. Escurecido pela ausência de um Sol intimidado por pesadas nuvens que bombardeavam a cidade, impunes, desde a madrugada.  
  
Abriu a porta do prédio cambaleando, subiu as escadas segurando onde podia. Encaixou a chave na fechadura mecanicamente. Entrou. Estava exausta. Com frio. Seu corpo pesava. Foi tirando as roupas durante o caminho para o quarto, deixando um rastro de tecidos ensopados até a cama. Não soube como, mas quando se deu conta, já estava em seu velho pijama verde com bolas pequenas em cores vermelhas e brancas. Adormeceu com a cabeça vazia, soterrada por todas as cobertas que encontrou.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

O sábado já escurecia de novo quando Therese notou que ficara o dia todo na cama. Levantou com o estômago revirado, a cabeça pesada, os olhos ardendo. Imaginou por um momento que alguém a tivesse atropelado ou que havia sido espancada. De certa forma, foi isso que aconteceu. Seguiu ao banheiro e acabou despejando na louça de porcelana tudo que estivera revoltoso em sua barriga, transformando seu estômago num mar em fúria. Ela tremia, de cócoras, abraçada à bacia, e sua visão estava turva. As mãos e pés frios suavam. E ela tremia.  
  
Therese não estava bem. Precisava de ajuda. Ficou em pé com muito esforço, as pernas tinham a mesma consistência de uma gelatina. O quarto girava e isso a fez voltar para o banheiro, forçando-a a colocar para fora apenas água diluída em bile. Acometida estava pelo turbilhão de emoções de horas atrás. Consumida por todo o amor e prazer compartilhados com Carol seguidos de uma imensa frustração e humilhação, adoecera. Nem a chuva torrente que castigara sua pele na rua foi suficiente para lavar tudo. Seu corpo, frágil como era, não resistiu.  
  
Chegou ao telefone depois de alguns minutos, tinha dificuldade em caminhar devido à tontura do mal que a abatia. Ligou para o apartamento de Dannie e Phil, mas ninguém atendeu. Precisava de ajuda. Mas quem? Não ligaria para Richard. Abby? Não. Não tinha segurança com Abby. Também não queria que Carol soubesse de seu estado. Carol já tinha alguém doente para se preocupar... Foi então que se lembrou de um endereço tatuado à caneta em sua mão e que fora apagado com sabão. Poderia ela ligar pedindo ajuda? Seria conveniente? Voltou para o apartamento e procurou o endereço que reproduzira num papel – por precaução – e que estava no fundo de sua bolsa. Encontrou-o e voltou a ler a nota. As lembranças vieram como relâmpagos em sua mente, enquanto procurava com dificuldade pelo endereço na lista telefônica.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sexta-Feira, 17 de Abril de 1953. 7:00 PM.

 

Therese estava absorta na festa de Phil, pensando em Richard, em Dannie, em Carol... Uma verdadeira conferência das bocas que havia beijado nos últimos meses. Em sua cabeça, uma mesa com jurados avaliavam o desempenho de cada uma delas. Fora um resultado desleal. Os lábios macios, vermelhos e inchados de Carol dispararam o placar, sem chance para as bocas ásperas e cheias de espinhos dos rapazes. Havia quem gostasse disso. Louise talvez apreciasse isso em Dannie. A linda jovem que acompanhava Richard também devia ter tal gosto. Mas, no júri de Therese, eles eram facilmente desclassificados. Será que era por ser Carol uma mulher? Ou será que era por simplesmente ser Carol?  
  
Abstraída que estava, tomando uma cerveja e fumando seu cigarro, não viu de imediato a mulher atraente de cabelos escuros no lado oposto da sala de estar a fitá-la. Encontrou-a quando tentava fazer nova competição, denotando acentuado capricho científico ao ir, com olhos criteriosos, de boca em boca comparando os lábios apetitosos de Carol com os das mulheres que ali estavam. Sua busca terminou nos lábios volumosos e vermelhos dessa mulher misteriosa, que depositava os olhos claramente sobre ela. Foi a vez de Therese fitá-la.  
  
Varria com os olhos a extensão do corpo da mulher morena, como se examinando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ao chegar a sua face, segurou seu olhar por alguns segundos. Saboreou nesse instante um estremecimento semelhante àquele que sentira quando encontrou Carol pela primeira vez. Reconheceu, no olhar da moça, a mesma vontade que Carol provocara nela naquele dia. Seu tremor ferveu as bochechas, apimentado-as, derrotando sua resistência. Desprendeu-se do olhar, derrubando as pupilas na direção do chão. Puxou o ar, renovando a coragem, e voltou a buscá-la. Mas quando o fez, a mulher com maçãs ressaltadas já havia saído.  
  
“Ela é como Carol! É como Abby! Ela é igual a mim! E é linda!”, pensou Therese, e o pensamento fez o sangue ferver o pescoço e a face. Um sangue que continuou a aquecer o seu corpo por onde quer que passasse. Sugou o que restava de sua cerveja a fim de dar um jeito na combustão que alastrava. Não foi o suficiente.  
  
Foi em busca de algo que a acalmasse na cozinha. Revirou todos os cantos, mas não encontrou nada. Encostada na pia, ficou com o cigarro recém acendido e viu que a mulher ali se encontrava. Ela estava numa roda de pessoas, fingindo ouvir o que se passava no diálogo, mas com o olhar na direção da pia. Um pouco mais calma e ousada, Therese voltou a olhá-la. Ficaram ali numa conversa silenciosa, como se disputassem uma partida de xadrez, a calcularem uma jogada arriscada. Um homem que estava junto à roda olhou para Therese, devolvendo o olhar que imaginava ser para ele. Isso irritou a mulher. Num impulso, se aproximou de Therese com a desculpa de que trazia sua cerveja.  
  
\- Parece que restou um lugar para você procurar o seu drinque! – A mulher se aproximou estendendo a bebida a ela.

\- Dizem que não vemos as coisas óbvias quando estamos nervosos! – Therese respondeu suavemente enquanto aceitava a cerveja e levava a garrafa à boca para um gole.  
  
A mulher arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu mais os olhos com a resposta. Therese notou então que sua íris era da mesma cor de mel preenchendo um favo.  
  
\- Sou Genevieve Cantrell. – A moça estendeu a mão para ser apertada.  
  
\- Therese Belivet. – Sua mão queimava ao sentir o toque de Genevieve e uma excitação dominou-a inteiramente nesse momento.  
  
Genevieve sentiu o calor e a transpiração repentina naquelas mãos e sorriu, com os olhos diretos naquele aperto prolongado. Julgando a situação inadequada, Therese puxou a mão inadvertidamente, desfazendo o momento.  
  
\- O rapaz ali está convencido de que você quer a atenção dele. – Falou Genevieve apontando com a cabeça para o local onde estivera há pouco.  
  
\- Sinto por ele...  
  
\- E por que sente? – Genevieve se aproximou mais e seus olhos pareciam agora querer perfurar os olhos de Therese.  
  
\- Porque já consegui a atenção que queria! – Dessa vez Therese encarou os favos de mel e devolveu aquele olhar com uma intensidade que desafiava.  
  
\- Bem... Agora posso ver por que falam tão bem de você.  
  
\- Pode é? – Therese sorria suavemente, divertindo-se com o jogo do flerte.  
  
\- Oh, definitivamente! Eu posso ver muito! – Os olhos de Genevieve saltavam de um olho a outro de Therese.  
  
\- Sério? E o que você vê? – Therese adorava a novidade de seguir seus olhos sem inclinar a cabeça. As duas eram do mesmo tamanho.  
  
Genevieve a media dos pés a cabeça, olhando-a demoradamente com cobiça. Então respondeu delicadamente, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura:  
  
\- Grande potencial!  
  
Therese sentiu uma atração varrê-la com aquela olhar. Sentiu-se desejada e isso deu a ela uma sensação nova, típica daqueles que tinham o poder da sedução nas mãos.  
  
Genevieve estendeu seu copo até a cerveja de Therese e elas brindaram. Therese gostou da atenção que Genevieve estava lhe dando, mas o gesto do brinde levou seu pensamento à Carol, fazendo-a, num impulso, fugir do momento. Seguir para o banheiro.  
  
Lá dentro, uma mistura de sensações confundia Therese, deixava-a tonta, moribunda. Carol a fez um pedido que significava uma vida. Disse que a amava. Mas o abandono ainda doía. Dizer não a Carol doía. E agora, ela experimentava o que Carol sentia. O poder de seduzir alguém! Alguém que naturalmente nascera para seduzir! Uma mulher! E o poder de seduzir a excitava...  
  
Therese saiu do banheiro após um tempo considerável e encontrou Genevieve no seu encalço, quase trombando com ela. O gesto de vestir o casaco e o lenço indicava que estava de saída.  
  
\- Oh! Já vai? – Therese parecia desapontada.  
  
\- Daqui a pouquinho. Vai sentir minha falta?  
  
Therese a encarou novamente, muito séria, com um olhar desconfiado, calculando o volume de mel naqueles favos.  
  
\- Depende...  
  
A moça sorriu, se aproximou de Therese e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
\- Escute, Therese. Haverá uma festinha, muito exclusiva, só para senhoras como nós, com paladar sensível, bem requintado, se é que você me entende. Será mais tarde. Na minha casa. Você vem?  
  
Therese acenou a cabeça positivamente, bem devagar, sorrindo para a moça.  
  
\- Me dê sua mão!  
  
\- Vai ler meu destino pra saber se estou mentindo? – Therese brincou com o toque da moça.  
  
\- Sou uma cigana legítima! Cuidado comigo! – Genevieve piscou e tomou a mão para escrever seu endereço à tinta na palma.  
  
\- Não esquece, tá! – A morena acenou e saiu, acompanhada pelo olhar de Therese.  
  
Therese ficou mais um pouco, olhando para as pessoas que ainda estavam na festa. Olhou para Richard e sua garota, para Jack, Dannie e Louise, Phil... Notou que sua competição sobre lábios e bocas voltaria à cabeça e decidiu ir embora, para acabar de vez com essa tolice.  
  
Na rua, notou que era a única pessoa que não estava sorrindo, que estava sozinha, sem alguém ao seu lado a compartilhar da noite adorável.  
  
Therese olhou para a palma da mão, verificou o endereço, titubeou várias vezes até decidir que continuaria andando. No caminho, notou um casal de idosos de braços dados e pensou em como duas pessoas que se amam poderiam ser felizes, juntas, para sempre. Sentiu-se excluída dessa possibilidade.  
  
Um ruído tirou Therese de suas reflexões. O som vinha de um apartamento. Então, viu Genevieve Cantrell se inclinar na janela, enquanto derramava o champanhe num copo. Therese notou que ela gesticulava para alguém lá de dentro, e notou a outra mulher se juntar a ela na janela, ficando muito próximas. Therese observou quando elas se abraçaram e a cena, tremendamente sexy, aqueceu a região abaixo do seu ventre. Em seguida, Genevieve puxou a mulher de volta para o apartamento e a janela se fechou.  
  
De repente a noite ficou muito quieta e Therese ainda pode ver o casal de idosos bem longe. Uma sensação de tragédia, quase de arrependimento, de traição, tomou conta dela, fazendo-a andar, para longe de Genevieve, para algo mais. Ela começou a andar mais depressa, e mais rapidamente ainda, passando pelo mundo dos estranhos. E então ela correu pra longe, pra muito longe. E atravessou outra rua e lá estava o toldo do Oak Room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Genevieve chegou quase uma hora depois do telefonema. Therese abrira a porta a muito custo, prestes a desmaiar, apoiando na parede da entrada de seu apartamento. A moça entrou rápido, colocou as sacolas no chão e foi ao socorro dela, que desfalecia aos poucos.  
  
Genevieve caminhou, ajudando o corpo molenga, fragilizado, a se aproximar da cama. Passou a mão em sua testa e notou a febre chamuscando.  
  
\- Deite-se. Vou providenciar remédio para essa febre e esquentar a sopa que comprei. Você precisa comer!  
  
Therese não conseguiu protestar a falta de apetite, embora sentisse o estômago aos avessos. Resolveu se resignar a uma profunda obediência.  
  
\- Você demorou muito! Devo ter morrido e voltei... – Therese resmungava baixinho seus delírios, certa de que a mulher à sua frente não a ouvia.  
  
\- Precisei providenciar um kit para doentes rebeldes, que acham que podem tomar chuva por aí e ficar ilesos. Parei na farmácia e no mercado. Descanse. Eu já volto.  
  
\- Não vai me deixar sozinha, vai?  
  
\- Não, dodóizinha! Vou à cozinha preparar sua sopa. Você poderá me ouvir daqui pra saber que não te deixarei sozinha. – Genevieve passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumados de Therese enquanto dizia isso e depois seguiu para seus afazeres de cuidadora.  
  
Quando voltou, Therese tremia. Pediu que ela se sentasse na cama e lhe ofereceu colheradas de sopa, que Therese sorvia com dificuldade, tomada por um nojo e um apetite que confundia seu olfato. Aceitara três colheradas e se afastara, encolhendo-se como um recém-nascido que aprendia a negar o que lhe causava ojeriza, como que por instinto. Tomou o remédio para baixar a febre e atenuar as dores. Depois, se acomodou na cama, buscando uma posição que lhe doía menos o corpo e puxou Genevieve para junto dela, arrumando o travesseiro rente ao seu colo. Aconchegou-se. Dormiu.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No meio da madrugada, um calor insuportável dominou Therese e ela começou a tirar com violência todo o pijama e as roupas de baixo, jogando as peças encharcadas de suor no chão, ao lado da cama. A brasa que sentia em si era demais para aguentar e obrigou-a a se livrar das cobertas, sob protesto de Genevieve, que dormia bem junto dela, vestida em uma camisola que trouxera. A convidada não estranhou a atitude de Therese e seu estado de sentinela pareceu levar a melhor sobre qualquer sensação que o corpo nu rente ao seu poderia provocar na pele. Genevieve era uma exímia cuidadora, e sabia que a ação desesperada de Therese era resultante de uma febre que baixara violentamente, confundindo os ajustamentos de seu termostato.  
  
Aliviada pela onda de calor, que agora se dissipava, Therese adormeceu de novo.  
  
Quando notou, estava com o Sol aquecendo sua face, enquanto o som de pés confusos iam e vinham, bem longe, distante, parecendo sair de sua imaginação. Aconchegou-se no tronco aquecido em que se apoiava, espreguiçando como um gato se esfregando em seu dono.  
  
Ouvia vozes femininas, uma delas parecida com a de sua locadora. Ela falava algo, como se estivesse irritada, contrariada. A voz que rebatia era doce e Therese teve a sensação de reconhecê-la no seu finzinho... O som de uma peça futricando uma máquina entrou em seus ouvidos, agora mais forte, quase dentro de sua cabeça. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu um perfume intoxicar o ambiente, inebriá-la. Uma vertigem que já provara voltou mais forte. Não era vertigem da bile que vomitara. Era outra tontura. Uma zonzeira de entorpecimento. Abriu os olhos no momento que montou tudo na mente e deparou-se com a realidade.  
  
\- Oh, Therese! Como pôde? – O rosto pálido falava num sussurro, quase que pra si mesmo, enquanto uma sacola com o casaco e os sapatos de Therese despencavam da mão que não parava de tremer.  
  
Therese olhou-a sem entender por que perguntava isso. Levantou o tronco ainda zonza, mantendo os olhos abertos com custo, pois as lágrimas ressecadas insistiam em colá-los.  
  
\- Você... partiu... meu... coração... Therese! - As palavras intercaladas por soluços fizeram Carol convulsionar. Não conseguiu esconder o desespero do pranto solto e saiu correndo, fugindo para não desmoronar ali, na frente de Therese e sua companhia. Fugia para não cair na mais profunda humilhação...  
  
O vento vindo da porta arrepiara Therese violentamente, alertando-a do indiscutível flagrante. Estava nua, sem roupa alguma. E ao seu lado uma mulher dormia, com a camisola desfeita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam da cena deletada de Therese e Genevieve que foi aqui recuperada? Deixe-me saber o que pensam.
> 
> What did you think of the deleted scene of Therese and Genevieve that was recovered here? Let me know what you think.


	4. Reconciliação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonhei.  
> E o sonho revelou um desejo  
> aprisionado no inconsciente.  
> Um desejo que não ousaria falar.  
> 

\- Estava em cima de um telhado. Cheguei lá com muita facilidade. Sentia-me capaz de fazer coisas assim, de atingir alturas impossíveis. Tinha certeza de que eram os óculos que usava que me davam tais poderes. Tinham aros de cor preta, retangulares, feitos de plástico. A área das lentes devia ter uns seis centímetros quadrados. Enxergava com dificuldades, com visão embaçada, os óculos eram velhos, as lentes riscadas. E quando eu os colocava, podia saltar de um telhado ao outro, empenhando em cada salto o esforço de um passo. Sabia que não voaria com eles, mas podia saltar. E com isso, me sentia livre.

\- Sonho diferente esse seu! Onde está aquele livro dos sonhos que você comprou uns dois anos atrás, quando te conheci? Pode ser que haja alguma explicação lá. Aqui! Achei! Deixe-me ver... Telhado, telhado, óculos, altura...

\- Ah! Vamos lá! Essas coisas são besteiras! Você me diz isso sempre! Devo ter juntado um monte de coisas sem sentido do dia anterior e saiu isso. Só quis lhe contar porque daria uma boa história de super-herói.

\- Hey! Tem uma página marcada com uma foto aqui... “Sonhar com mãos”! Aqui diz que sonhar com mãos pode significar desejar uma amante ardente. E a foto daquela mulher, com o dorso nu, dormindo, marca exatamente essa página... Uau! – Sentada na cadeira da cozinha, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas afastadas, Therese ouvia tudo com os olhos fechados, engolindo as batidas do coração em descompasso.

\- Terry, você ainda pensa nessa mulher? Jesus Cristo! Olhe seu estado só de lembrar disso! Você teve algo com ela? Por que ela estava dormindo nua no mesmo quarto que você, Terry? Aquela degenerada abusou de sua inocência?

\- Oh! Por favor, Richard! Cale-se! Já disse que não admito que fale dela dessa forma! E pare de mexer em minhas coisas sem minha permissão! Odeio esse tipo de invasão!

\- Pronto! É isso então? Lá vamos nós outra vez brigar por causa desse fantasma? – Richard disse isso ora com os braços abertos ora com as mãos nos quadris, numa postura de indignação.

\- Ela não é um fantasma, Richard! Ela está viva e é importante pra mim, pra minha vida! Nunca mais fale dela dessa nem de nenhuma outra forma! Entendeu! – Therese apontava o indicador muito próximo ao nariz de Richard, que assistiu àquele estado de fúria com a boca entreaberta e completamente mudo.

\- Ok, Terry. Mas eu sou seu namorado... Sinto-me preterido de parte de sua vida... Quero me casar com você! Você sabe disso!

\- Oh! Richard! Não, não! Essa história de novo não. Reatamos. Estamos juntos. Gostamos da companhia um do outro. Isso deve ser o bastante para agora. Vamos com calma. Ok?

\- Ok! Vamos. Quero tomar um café com você naquele lugar novo que lhe falei antes de começarmos no trabalho.

\- Certo. Deixe-me pegar minha bolsa e já vamos.

Enquanto caminhava até o famoso café recém inaugurado, Therese ouvia longe a voz de um Richard animado, enumerando as façanhas que garantiam sua auto-afirmação. Sempre se perguntava, nessas horas, como chegara a isso. E logo dizia a si mesma que foi preciso, que era o que o mundo queria, esperava dela. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, Therese sabia que permitiu a Richard reaparecer em sua vida para aplacar um momento de profunda solidão...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Da mesa, Therese observava Richard ir ao atendente do café moderno concluir o pedido e esperar para trazer a refeição para ambos. Estava encantada com o novo sistema de atendimento, sem garçons para retirar o pedido ou a conta. Foi então que ouviu uma voz com um sarcasmo familiar dizer seu nome:

\- Ora! Ora! Therese Belivet! Quanto tempo não a vejo, criança!

\- Abby! Que surpresa! Sente-se. – A voz de Therese refletia surpresa e alegria sinceras ao reconhecer a mulher.

\- Não posso. Só passei para pegar um café. Preciso descansar. Estou exausta e de ressaca. – Abby piscou e soltou um sorriso malicioso que Therese logo entendeu.

\- Bem! A velha Abby... Sempre com uma noite interessante estampada na manhã seguinte! – Therese sorriu para ela.

\- Como você está, criança?

\- Bem... Tem visto Carol? Ela está bem?

\- Oh! Therese! Esqueça Carol! Ela esteve muito magoada, mas está melhor agora. Superou...

\- Ela me odeia?

\- Carol nunca será capaz de te odiar, Therese! Não sei o que ocorreu, mas sei que ainda não é a hora... Tenho que ir, Therese. Foi bom ver você.

\- Abby! Espere! Gostaria de... conversar com você. Com calma, privacidade. Podemos nos encontrar? – Therese falava em voz baixa e sempre verificando se Richard estava retornando.

\- Ok! Vamos marcar hoje após às 18h naquele lugar em que almoçamos uma vez. Lembra-se do lugar?

\- Sim! Estarei lá às 18h.

Richard se aproximou da mesa enquanto Therese endireitava a postura na cadeira e passava as mãos na saia. Ele olhou de modo inquisidor para a mulher em pé diante deles e sua namorada se antecipou a qualquer constrangimento:

\- Richard, essa é Abby Gerhard. Uma amiga.

\- Prazer, sou Richard Semco, noivo de Therese. – Na medida em que o peito de Richard expandia ostentando à dama a sua frente tal título, Therese ia encolhendo em sua cadeira.

\- Noivo... – Abby repetiu arqueando a sobrancelha e varrendo com os olhos de cima a baixo o corpo acuado de Therese. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Senhor Semco.

\- Sente-se, junte-se a nós! Minha noiva não me fala muito de suas amigas. Se serei seu marido, é importante conhecer todos os que fazem parte de sua vida. Certo, Terry?

Therese lançou um forçado sorriso, a contragosto, e seus olhos emitiam um brilho de uma raiva que custaria muito a Richard.

\- Desculpem, mas não posso ficar. Tenho que ir. Aproveitem a refeição. Espero que não demore a cerimônia dessa união, Therese. Aguardarei o convite. – Abby piscou a Therese e saiu em direção à rua.

\- Será enviado! – Richard se antecipou, empolgado com a situação.

Therese levantou minutos depois, furiosa. Deixou Richard com os pedidos sobre a mesa e partiu para o Times.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby já aguardava numa cabine distante das demais quando Therese chegou. Sem que soubesse, Abby pedira o que Therese precisava para desenvolver aquela conversa: uísque.

Acenderam seus cigarros, brindaram, tomaram um primeiro gole de suas bebidas e Therese quebrou o silêncio:

\- Abby, preciso saber de Carol! Diga-me, como ela está? – Therese agarrou a mão de Abby, num impulso desesperado.

\- Fique calma, Therese. Ela está bem... Já disse.

\- E como vai com Rindy?

\- Elas têm se visto com mais frequência desde que... – Abby desceu os olhos, encabulada com o que diria a seguir.

\- Desde que o quê, Abby?

\- Desde que Carol teve alta de seu psicanalista. – Abby completou, pouco convencida de sua resposta.

\- Preciso vê-la, Abby! Falar com ela! Você pode me ajudar com isso?

\- Therese, seja lá o que ocorreu entre vocês, Carol não quer vê-la.

\- Foi tudo um grande mal entendido, Abby. Preciso ter a chance de explicar isso a ela. Quero contar a você o que houve entre mim e Carol. Você está disposta a me ouvir? – As lágrimas de Therese brotavam de seus olhos.

\- Claro que estou, mas não quero que seja assim, com você chorando. Vamos, tome mais dessa bebida!

Therese virou o restante do líquido na boca e o álcool acalmou sua tensão. Quando notou, havia contado tudo que se passara naquele final de semana. A humilhação que Harge lhe causou, a fuga, como adoecera, a decisão de pedir ajuda à Genevieve e a cena que Carol testemunhou e que interpretara de maneira equivocada.

\- Agora entendo toda essa relutância de Carol. Genevieve Cantrell é uma mulher linda!

\- Você a conhece? – Therese arregalou os olhos ao fazer a pergunta.

\- Criança, Genevieve Cantrell é uma atriz renomada do teatro! Quem não a conhece?

\- Bem, parece que eu...

\- Mas por que você não foi atrás de Carol?

\- Eu fui! Pulei da cama e saí correndo pelo meu apartamento chamando por ela, mas fui lembrada de minha nudez ao encontrar minha locadora na porta, com um olhar transtornado ao me ver naquele estado, e isso me impediu de atravessar a porta.

Abby soltou uma gargalhada ao imaginar a cena, nitidamente se divertindo com a história.

\- Isso não tem graça, Abby! Essa é uma história triste!

\- Ok, ok... Mas depois você não a procurou. Por quê?

\- Eu pensei melhor. Por mais que doesse saber que Carol estava magoada por imaginar que eu a havia traído, as palavras de Harge não saíam de minha cabeça. Acabei aceitando que foi melhor assim, ela pensar que eu havia me tornado uma mulher de muitas mulheres...

\- Hahahhahahahaha! Quem dera, criança! Não foi o que vi hoje pela manhã! – Abby colocava a mão na barriga para conter a dor causada pelo excesso de gargalhadas.

\- Pois é... Richard...

\- Por que está com ele? – Abby finalmente se acalmou e acendeu um cigarro.

Therese parecia contrariada em responder essa pergunta, dando de ombros e ficando mal humorada.

\- Não sei... Solidão? Acho que foi isso que me fez procurar Richard novamente.

\- Por que não procurou Genevieve?

\- Oh, não! Genevieve é uma amiga. E já tem namorada.

\- Não é essa a fama de Genevieve, meu bem! Todas sabem que ela não é exclusiva.

\- Mas eu sou, Abby!

\- Exclusiva? De quem? Richard?

\- Carol será sempre a única mulher em minha vida!

\- Ok! Mas quanto aos homens, tudo bem? – Abby parecia se irritar com o rumo da conversa.

\- Abby, preciso que me ajude. Que consiga um encontro entre Carol e eu. Você pode fazer isso?

\- Pra quê, Therese?

\- Preciso falar com ela, esclarecer as coisas, dizer o quanto a amo!

\- Olha, Therese, já se passaram três meses desde esse dia fatídico, você seguiu seu caminho, Carol está seguindo o dela. Por que não deixar as coisas como estão?

\- Você não vai me ajudar, não é?

\- Não. Não do jeito que você quer. Esse é o endereço da loja em que Carol trabalha. Se quer falar com ela, apareça por conta. – Abby escrevera o endereço num guardanapo, entregou-o a Therese e saiu, deixando uma quantia de dólares para a conta.  
Therese guardou o endereço na bolsa, embora não precisasse. A sequência de letras e números havia sido gravada em sua memória conforme os rabiscos saíam da caneta que Abby manuseava.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Therese não foi à loja naquele dia, nem nos dias que se seguiram. Parecia querer adiar esse encontro, sem saber o motivo.

O verão chegou à Nova York. A temperatura elevada fazia as pessoas ficarem até tarde nas ruas. No apartamento de Therese todas as janelas estavam abertas, conclamando a entrada da mais remota brisa que podia surgir no balançar de uma árvore. Mas o ar quente parecia ter petrificado os galhos e suas folhas se mantinham imóveis.

Era sábado. Therese e Richard decidiram assistir a um filme em seu apartamento, na nova televisão que Therese havia adquirido. O filme era Breve encontro, de David Lean, e as cenas românticas trouxeram um clima também de romance entre os dois. Richard começou a beijar Therese, colocou as mãos pesadas em suas costas, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Therese sentiu-se sufocar com o beijo, com a língua insistente que invadia sua boca. Tentou relaxar e deixou seu tronco deitar no sofá enquanto o corpo imenso subia em cima dela. O beijo ficou mais intenso à medida que seus corpos se colavam e o membro rígido sob a calça esfregou o ventre de Therese, fazendo-a pular de sobressalto, assustada.

\- Terry! Tudo bem! Não vou fazer mal a você! Você quer isso também, eu sei...

Therese acenou positivamente com a cabeça, como que dando consentimento ao homem. Não entendia porque, mas seu corpo reagiu a esse momento de maneira diferente, pela primeira vez com excitação. Sabia que estava excitada, podia sentir uma palpitação e a inundação familiar entre suas pernas. Ainda assustada, sem saber como agir, Therese levou sua mão ao pênis do namorado. Seu corpo a traía e ela não queria ceder. Decidiu por satisfazê-lo com a mão, como em outras vezes, mas Richard reagiu, exigente:

\- Oh, não Terry! Quero ir mais além! Quero ter você inteira! Você vai viajar comigo à Paris, não vai? Então... Deixe-me tocá-la também... Deixe-me senti-la. - A voz dele era mole e excitada.

De repente, as palavras de Richard fizeram Therese se lembrar da primeira vez que tiveram tal intimidade.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dezembro de 1952. 22:00 PM.

Therese e Richard haviam retornado ao apartamento de Therese depois de uma noite de cinema e bebida com Phil e Dannie. Ambos deitaram lado a lado na cama, num abraço apaixonado. Richard estava com camiseta regata e roupa de baixo. Therese, completamente vestida. Ele tentou desabotoar a blusa de Therese, mas ela o impediu com delicadeza. Ele subiu em cima dela, mas ela o parou. Deitado de lado, o rapaz a tomou nos braços e beijou levemente seus lábios.

\- Deixe-me tocá-la.

\- Deixe-me tocar você. – A voz feminina saiu sussurrada.

\- Tem certeza? – Richard parecia surpreso com a ousadia da namorada.

Therese acenou com a cabeça e Richard levou a mão pequena e delicada até seus shorts de boxer, sobre seu pênis.

\- Tudo bem para você? – Richard quis se certificar se ela queria fazer isso mesmo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, curiosa com a situação, mas sem sentir absolutamente nada. O rapaz moveu a mão delicada para dentro de seus calções de boxer, colocou sua mão enorme sobre a dela e pressionou. Therese envolveu os dedos no falo enrijecido. Em seguida, Richard começou a conduzir sua mão num movimento lento e constante, fazendo Therese deslizar os dedos fechados da base até a glande.

\- Gosta assim? – Therese queria se certificar se agia corretamente.

Richard não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele deixou que a mão de Therese continuasse os movimentos para cima e para baixo sozinha. A sensação que o toque causou levou-o a inclinar o corpo para trás e fechar os olhos, soltando um baixo gemido.  
Therese o observava atentamente, sem sentir nada, atuando como mera expectadora. A respiração de Richard acelerou e ele ejaculou no exato momento em que disse que a amava. Então relaxou. Therese soltou o pênis amolecido e olhou para o sêmen em sua mão.

\- Jesus, Terry, você não deve olhar isso! - Richard sentou-se e desligou a luz.

Ele riu da situação, limpou a mão de Therese com sua camiseta e jogou-a no chão. Therese riu também e Richard a beijou ternamente. Richard adormeceu, mas algo mantinha Therese sob vigília.

Da cozinha, enquanto ouvia Richard roncar, Therese observava as luvas deixadas pela loira que atendera no balcão de bonecas naquele dia. Ela imaginou sua mão conduzindo a mão de unhas vermelhas, que estivera no interior destas luvas, até a região abaixo de seu ventre, entre suas pernas. Therese imaginou sua mão em cima da mão da loira, ensinando-a como e com qual intensidade tocar seu centro pulsante. Então, a vontade de voltar a vê-la a impulsionou a devolver as luvas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite de inverno, Therese sabia por quem gostaria de ser tocada. Quais mãos queria sobre seu corpo. As lembranças das noites com Carol trouxeram consigo uma enxurrada de excitação, um desejo pulsante, uma necessidade de ser invadida, penetrada. Insana, ansiando pelos dedos de Carol, Therese subiu em Richard e permitiu ser por ele tomada.

O desejo líquido de Therese por aquelas lembranças permitiu que Richard introduzisse seu pênis com facilidade. Estava vigoroso, orgulhoso por acreditar que toda aquela inundação era por ele, e não demorou muito para que gozasse, para completa decepção de Therese.

Com uma ingenuidade típica dos homens de sua época, Richard retirou seu pênis de Therese satisfeito e convicto de que havia dado a ela o que mais necessitava. Beijando-a ternamente, adormeceu logo em seguida.

Therese ficou ali, abandonada com seu desejo e algumas partes da roupa ainda no corpo. Passou a noite acordada, planejando o que viria a seguir na sua vida. Quando o dia amanheceu, anunciara sua decisão a Richard. Terminou o namoro sem dar-lhe explicações, reivindicou sua amizade e saiu cedo, rumo a uma loja de móveis de alto padrão.

Ao chegar na entrada da loja tremia, respirava com dificuldades, e na garganta uma pontada lhe incomodava, fazendo doer o hioide. Um buraco se formou mais uma vez em seu estômago ao avistar as mechas loiras de Carol passando. Aproximava-se com passos curtos, demorados, cuidadosos e um sorriso ia tomando conta de seus traços. Quando resolveu chamá-la, um homem atravessou seu caminho, levou a mão ao ombro de seu objeto de desejo e tomou-a nos braços, num abraço cuja resposta foi acolhedora, de igual intensidade e com as pálpebras bem apertadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço por todos os comentários até agora. 
> 
> Deixem-me saber o que acharam desse capítulo.


	5. Verão com Monika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memória  
> Carlos Drummond de Andrade
> 
> Amar o perdido  
> deixa confundido  
> este coração.
> 
> Nada pode o olvido  
> contra o sem sentido  
> apelo do Não.
> 
> As coisas tangíveis  
> tornam-se insensíveis  
> à palma da mão.
> 
> Mas as coisas findas,  
> muito mais que lindas,  
> essas ficarão.

O ar quente pesava na seção. Os ventiladores, de mesa e de teto, só reforçavam a sensação de sauna em pleno expediente. Na parede, a cada marcar de passo, os ponteiros do relógio com pêndulo gigante pesavam. As unhas pesavam. A cada mordida tensa, as unhas pesavam. Seria melhor então marcar os passos do tempo em ponteiros mais leves. Os do pulso, quem sabe... Eram de relógio minúsculo, de um modelo que acompanhava a delicadeza dos braços femininos. Mas não, os ponteiros ali pesavam mais que os da parede, que, aliás, já davam o sinal derradeiro para o frenesi do pêndulo com toneladas de ouro, o responsável por anunciar aos prisioneiros seu indulto de dois dias, antes de sua liberdade ser, mais uma vez, encarcerada. O tac tac das máquinas de escrever pararam nesse momento, um hiato ali se formou, deixando cair no abismo silencioso daquela sala o som do pesado ponteiro dourado, que sem perder o ritmo de produtividade, comunicava a chegada do segundo seguinte daquele último quarto de dia.  
  
Uma batida na mesa e Therese foi arrancada de seu transe, fazendo toda aquela tensão se dissipar como álcool evaporado.  
  
\- Acorde, Belivet! Estamos livres! O fim de semana começou! Vamos que não podemos perder o início da sessão! – Dannie estava animado, parecia não sentir o calor daquela época do ano, embora suas têmporas estivessem levemente borrifadas de suor.  
  
A realidade despencou sobre a cabeça de Therese, deixando-a zonza. Arrumava suas coisas de maneira espalhafatosa, estava distraída. A tensão havia voltado, obrigando Dannie a ajudá-la nessa missão de organizar sua mesa.  
  
\- Dannie, não sei se irei... Estou exausta, quero ir pra casa. – O receio na voz de Therese foi um estímulo para a persistência de Dannie, que estava inflexível diante de sua indisposição.  
  
\- Vamos lá, Therese! Você prometeu! Preciso que você me acompanhe nessa! Aqui, pegue sua máquina, seus filmes e vamos. Nossa “hora extra” acabou de começar.  
  
Therese sentiu-se derrotada diante da insistência do amigo. Sabia que nada o faria mudar de ideia agora. Saiu com os ombros caídos, sendo puxada pelo jornalista, que a guiava pela porta segurando em seu antebraço.  
  
Na rua, Therese indicou que seguiria o caminho a pé, mas foi interceptada por Dannie, que foi logo alertando o planejamento até o destino naquele final de tarde:  
  
\- Não, não, Senhorita! Vamos de táxi! Além de estar mais calor ainda aqui fora, não podemos perder tempo. Phil está nos esperando com os ingressos na entrada do teatro.  
  
Tentando arranjar uma nova desculpa para comprometer os planos do amigo, a jovem resmungou:  
  
\- Achei que iríamos comer antes do filme começar...  
  
\- Nada de comer agora! Faremos isso após o filme. Estamos atrasados! Venha! Ou vamos perder o táxi.  
  
\- Ok, ok! Como quiser, chefe!  
  
À medida que se aproximavam do local, Therese parecia ter mais certeza de que queria voltar para sua refeição e descanso, no conforto de seu lar. O lugar era escuro, deserto já àquela hora da noite. As ruas, vigiadas por gatos e uns pouquíssimos transeuntes, todos homens misteriosos com suas capas de chuva e chapéu, vestimenta suspeita para a estação quente e seca.  
  
Com certo receio, o motorista estacionou o carro no endereço indicado, na East 4th Street. Virou-se com impaciência para receber o pagamento do trajeto e sinalizou que todos saíssem rapidamente, demonstrando certa ofensa por estar ali.  
  
\- Notou o incômodo do taxista, Dannie? Não deveríamos estar aqui!  
  
Therese estava assustada e voltava a dar sinais de resistência ao que viria a seguir. Impaciente, Dannie revirou os olhos para o comentário da amiga no mesmo instante que ambos avistaram a silhueta de um jovem homem acenando.  
  
\- Phil, os bilhetes estão com você? – Dannie cochichou para o irmão mais velho.  
  
\- Não, ainda vou comprar com o velhote ali na porta... – Phil respondeu com um misto de ironia e grosseria ao irmão. - Claro que estão, babaca!  
  
\- Olá, Therese! Trouxe a câmera?  
  
\- Hey, Phil! Sim, mas acho que vou deixá-la com você... – Therese falava de modo inseguro, indecisa, nitidamente incomodada por estar ali.  
  
\- Não comece, Therese! Você prometeu! Phil não possui talento nem instinto algum para tirar fotos! Fique traquila, nada vai acontecer a você, a nós! – Dannie tentou tranquilizar a amiga, embora parecesse agora estar mais tenso que ela.  
  
Therese estava irritada, achando tudo um grande equívoco. Segurava as correias de sua bolsa vermelha com tanta força que estava prestes a rompê-la: - Por que não chamou outro fotógrafo? Por que eu, Dannie? Não quero colocar minha carreira em risco! Ainda nem passei a ser fotógrafa assistente! Sou uma mera secretária! Posso por tudo a perder com o que estamos fazendo aqui!  
  
Retomando sua confiança, Dannie respondeu com firmeza ao questionamento de Therese, dizendo que essa era uma grande oportunidade de ambos e que não poderiam desperdiçá-la! Explicou que só confiava esse trabalho ao talento, profissionalismo e visão progressista dela, ao contrário dos outros fotógrafos do Times, que Dannie dizia incansáveis vezes, com os dentes cerrados, se tratar de um bando de conservadores mesquinhos.  
  
\- Therese, veja, eu entendo seu receio, ok! Também estamos receosos! Mas pense que não conseguirei bilhetes como esses, a esse preço, para esse tipo de filme, tão cedo! Se é que conseguirei de novo! – Phil deu apoio ao irmão, que já dava sinais de desistir da missão de convencer a moça a mudar de ideia.  
  
\- Therese, vamos aproveitar que Phil conhece muitos cineastas que produzem e exibem filmes clandestinos! Essa é nossa chance de oferecer ao Times, em primeira mão, uma matéria sobre grupos de resistência ao Código Hays!  
  
\- Mas esse é um filme sueco, Dannie! Nem é americano! Do que isso valerá à pena se o Código Hays só censura a produção de filmes no nosso país? Qual a graça de falar de um filme que viola as regras do Código se ele é estrangeiro?  
  
\- O Código também censura a exibição de filmes que violem suas regras, você sabe disso Belivet! Mostrar ao mundo que nós americanos estamos resistindo à regras que são um atraso à cultura de nosso país é um dever!  
  
\- Você consegue ouvir o que diz? Se for censura a exibição, você acha mesmo que os diretores do Times publicarão nossa matéria? Que correrão tal risco? – Therese cochichou para Dannie e Phil com certa indignação e um tanto alterada, indicando que toda aquela cena parecia uma loucura.  
  
\- Hey, vocês dois! Vamos deixar para discutir depois, a sessão começa em 5 minutos! – Phil alertou apontando o relógio em seu pulso. – É agora ou nunca, meus caros!  
  
Agoniada, Therese decidiu encarar a situação: – Ok! Vamos entrar!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Três passos separavam o trio da porta de cor preta, sem numeração. Um velho homem controlava a entrada diante de uma fachada que em nada lembrava os glamorosos teatros. No lado de dentro havia uma escada íngreme, pintada de laranja escuro, conduzindo para um vestíbulo do porão. Havia um cartaz emoldurado na parede que divulgava um filme desconhecido, com atores em trajes escandalosos para a época, fazendo Therese sacar de imediato sua câmera, embora assustada, e começar a fotografar, para a satisfação de Dannie. O velho repreendeu a atitude da moça, que logo guardou a câmera em sua bolsa, dando um sorriso no canto da boca aos amigos.  
  
Quando desceram para o lobby, o cheiro de fluido de limpeza flutuava. Lá embaixo, um homem latino sentado atrás de uma janela de bilheteria, onde os cartazes anunciavam "filmes de estúdios/cineastas desconhecidos” e horários das 8 da manhã às 4 da manhã, recebeu os bilhetes de ambos, retribuindo o pagamento com uma piscadela tão descarada que quase merecia uma dica. Dessa vez, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Não eram necessárias palavras em um lugar como este. Em seguida, uma campainha tocou e a tranca de segurança foi lançada, empurrando o trio ressabiado para a obscura escuridão do teatro.  
  
Depois que os olhos de Therese se ajustaram, ela notou um longo bar vazio, abrindo uma sala escura, onde um punhado de homens e meia dúzia de mulheres vagavam por ali perdidos. A sala de estar do teatro era decorada com mesas e cadeiras típicas de um clube de jazz e funcionava como um cômodo de entrada para a modesta sala de exibição com seus cerca de 100 lugares, quase todos ocupados por um público esmagador de homens. Tudo foi capturado pela lente da câmera de Therese, que ao sentar, notou alguns artistas na tela.  
  
Therese cochichou para que Dannie pegasse seu caderno de anotações: - Agora é com você, chefe! O show vai começar!  
  
\- Parece que a preocupação foi embora, Belivet! O que a curiosidade não faz com uma fotógrafa! – Dannie riu do próprio comentário e provocou risos na amiga. Ambos seguraram o riso no instante em que eram repreendidos por Phil, que anunciava, com uma expressão facial irritada e um olhar estatelado apontando, ora para a tela ora para eles, o início do filme.  
  
A cena do cais mudou e a calmaria das buzinas náuticas e do canto das gaivotas foi substituída por um estressante ranger de motores. “Verão com Monika” foi anunciado em letras garrafais na tela grande, enquanto um entregador, domando sua bicicleta indômita, disputava as ruas de Estocolmo com carros e ônibus elétricos. Therese registrou o título por atrás da cortina de fumaça de tabaco através das lentes de sua câmera, em seguida relaxou na poltrona, se entregando à trama que acabava de iniciar.  
  
O filme já havia entrado em seu 2º ato e Therese começava a se perguntar o que haveria de subversivo nessa história. Além de uma cena de beijo mais ousada e algumas mensagens e iconografias levemente libertárias, nada havia passado por seu radar. Até o momento em que Therese foi colocada frente a frente com as pernas nuas da protagonista da trama, sendo arremessada para outra dimensão.  
  
A partir desse momento, legendas, roteiro, tudo estava comprometido. Os olhos verdes aumentavam a cada quadro, deixando a fotógrafa conectada àquela tela. Therese parecia estar ali sozinha na sala escura, sendo abduzida para um mundo em preto e branco, à medida que Monika tirava suas roupas. Primeiro o suéter, em seguida o sutiã. A sombra, no quadro seguinte, terminou o ato tortuoso de se despir e Therese então soube o motivo de todos estarem ali.  
  
Therese não conseguia deixar de olhar para a nudez da atriz. Nunca havia visto outra mulher nua além de Carol. Sentiu-se estranha, excitada e começou a tremer descontroladamente. Esqueceu que Dannie e Phil estavam bem ao seu lado, esqueceu-se de tudo. Estava em delírio por conta de uma atriz famosa em cena e, naquele momento, só era capaz de continuar a olhar para a nudez exposta a sua frente e admirar, como se esquecesse tudo que havia aprendido em sua vida.  
  
Ficou corada pela reação que a sensualidade da atriz causara nela e quando se deu conta de onde e com quem estava, se desesperou, tentando esconder isso de Dannie e Phil. Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua, que estava fortemente agarrada ao braço da poltrona estofada. Era Dannie, insinuando para que pegasse a câmera.  
  
\- Achei que só aquela loira causasse isso em você. - O comentário fez Therese ferver como um caldeirão, ficando extremamente vermelha com a franqueza do amigo. – Relaxe, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo! Vamos, tire as fotos! – Atônita com a situação, Therese voltou à realidade, sendo tomada por uma profunda vergonha. Temia ter sido notada também por Phil, e sua respiração se esforçava para atenuar os galopes de um coração descontrolado. Tentava se controlar, tarefa difícil. Tinha a sensação de estar sendo pega em delito flagrante por expiar alguém, uma mulher. Os olhos não sabiam em qual direção apontar, chão ou tela, e, embora com a cabeça abaixada, jogava a íris esmeralda no canto dos olhos, vigiando qualquer um que pudesse flagrar seu estado.  
  
O medo de que mais alguém percebesse à profunda atração que a nudez da atriz causara nela fez Therese agir de forma arisca. Ouviu a voz do amigo bem longe, reagiu com movimentos bruscos, quase automáticos, e começou a fotografar o que podia. Até que o mar lamentou, na tela grande, a inevitável mudança de cena.  
  
Aguardou, agora com mais cautela, ainda que extremamente atenta, por mais uma cena de nudez durante o resto do filme. Quando já não conseguia sustentar suas esperanças, a cena voltou nas memórias de um personagem, para total deleite de Therese, que agora escondia sua euforia atrás do frenético abrir e fechar do obturador.  
  
Os créditos subiam no meio de muitos aplausos e gritos. As luzes iam se acendendo, revelando rostos vermelhos, alguns assustados, outros sorridentes. No rosto de Therese, o suor riscava seu pó compacto, deixando ali uma marca que só aumentava. Os rapazes estavam entusiasmados, como a maioria dos homens da sala. Dannie ofereceu discretamente seu lenço para que Therese contivesse a sua transpiração. Agitado, Phil lançou o convite:  
  
\- Precisamos comemorar esse momento com boa comida e bebendo descentemente!  
  
Dannie entrevistou algumas pessoas mais dispostas e Therese fotografou um grupo de artistas tão empolgados quanto eles pelo que haviam acabado de testemunhar. Para não restar qualquer dúvida da atmosfera clandestina do lugar, quando atravessaram o torniquete para sair do teatro, o homem da bilheteria bateu em sua janela de vidro e disse bruscamente: - Da próxima vez, saiam pela porta dos fundos!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No bar, Dannie descrevia o esboço de sua matéria com entusiasmo, Therese prestava a atenção em profundo silêncio, restringindo seu diálogo ao movimento da cabeça. E Phil repetia pela 10ª vez que queria garantias de que seu nome seria mencionado: - Essa é a chance de eu ser notado! Quem sabe dessa vez consigo um papel importante na Broadway!  
  
Dannie não deu atenção ao comentário do irmão. Estava preocupado com Therese e seu evidente incômodo. Ela estava distante, com o olhar voltado para baixo e a cabeça sustentada pela mão espalmada no maxilar.  
  
\- Está tudo bem com você, Therese?  
  
A moça não respondeu, continuou a olhar qualquer coisa no chão ou na mesa, parecia distante, muito longe dali. A comida, deixara pela metade. Quase não havia tocado na cerveja servida em um copo por um dos amigos.  
  
\- Therese? Ei, Therese!  
  
Therese saiu de seu transe quando Dannie chamou-a mais alto. O susto fez seu corpo saltar da cadeira. Parecia atordoada por ter sido retirada de seu mundo particular. Respondeu com certa dúvida sobre qual teria sido exatamente a pergunta.  
  
\- Estou cansada... Preciso ir pra casa!  
  
\- Pôxa, Therese! Fique mais! Começamos a beber agora!  
  
Sensível a situação vulnerável em que a amiga se encontrava, Dannie foi em seu socorro:  
  
\- Phil, fique você, aproveite. Também preciso descansar. Therese, vamos juntos e eu deixo você em seu prédio.  
  
Therese saiu acompanhada do amigo. Andaram por um certo tempo. Passaram pelo pier do rio Hudson, tentando amenizar a sensação de clausura que o calor da noite causava.  
  
Sentaram-se juntos no cais, olhando para o outro lado do rio, na direção de Nova Jersey.  
  
\- Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado sair conosco e se aventurar naquela missão. Nunca mais saímos juntos! Você tem saído menos que antes, mesmo agora, que tem um trabalho elegante com horas mais tranquilas que o regime de escravidão que a Frankenberg’s impõe.  
  
\- Não vejo tanta elegância em trabalhar com jarros de revelador o dia todo. Mas eu adoro isso! Você sabe. - Therese riu do comentário do amigo. – Mas me conte, como vai com Louise?  
  
\- Ela é uma enciclopédia de filmes! Foi ela quem me falou desse filme que assistimos. Disse que estava dando o que falar no mundo todo e que estranhava nenhum jornal daqui mencionar uma notinha sequer sobre o assunto! Isso me fez vislumbrar uma oportunidade.  
  
Therese ficou satisfeita com a felicidade do amigo. Sempre quis bem a Dannie e nunca o tinha visto tão feliz desde que se conheceram.  
  
\- Se você quiser, podemos todos sair uma noite, ver um filme... Chame quem quiser.  
  
Therese corou ao imaginar de quem Dannie poderia estar falando. Desejou não estar nessa conversa, mas a vontade de desabafar sobre o que sentia com alguém em quem confiava de repente chegou muito forte. Therese sabia que iria explodir se não falasse sobre Carol com alguém.  
  
Enquanto acendia um cigarro para disfarçar sua ansiedade, Therese brincou com o amigo:  
  
\- Se todos estiverem com roupas durante todo o filme, então eu aceito.  
  
Ambos riram muito do comentário de Therese. Dannie parou, olhando para a jovem, depois desviando o olhar. Os pensamentos de Therese pareceram endurecer e uma breve escuridão caiu sobre ela.  
  
\- Você esteve muito quieta desde que o filme começou. Não está assim pelo o que eu disse, está? Achei que era seu amigo. Não quis te constranger.  
  
Therese sorriu com o cuidado do amigo. Gostava de estar com Dannie. Com ele a conversa nunca era fiada.  
  
\- Aquela atriz era linda, não é mesmo? – Os olhos escuros do rapaz de cabelos pretos soltos e de sorriso generoso brilharam ao fazer a pergunta.  
  
\- Sim... Linda... – Therese falou num tom nostálgico e pensativo, soltando a fumaça, que rapidamente foi sugada pela escuridão.  
  
\- Você ainda pensa em Richard?  
  
\- Não.  
  
\- Pensa em Carol?  
  
Therese se sentiu subitamente nua, sentada ali diante dele. Ficou espantada com a capacidade dele de dizer essas palavras sem nenhuma cerimônia.  
  
– Sim. É que não consigo falar com ninguém sobre isso, Dannie...  
  
– Não deseja esquecer, já que é passado?  
  
– Não sei. Não sei exatamente o que você quer dizer com isso.  
  
– Você se arrepende?  
  
– Não. Se eu faria tudo de novo? Sim... Mil vezes!  
  
– Com outra pessoa ou com ela?  
  
Therese sorriu e respondeu sem titubear:  
  
– Com ela.  
  
– Mas o final foi um fiasco?  
  
Therese não disse nada. Ficou a olhar para o outro lado do Hudson, tentando lembrar-se de algo que havia deixado naquela margem.  
  
– Vai vê-la de novo? Você se importa de eu lhe fazer todas essas perguntas?  
  
– Não me importo – respondeu ela. – Não sei se irei vê-la de novo. Ah Dannie! Eu estraguei tudo! Mas sinto tanta falta...  
  
– Sente falta dela? Ou de estar com outra mulher?  
  
Therese sacudiu a cabeça em negativo, mas sabia que traía os desejos que seu corpo manifestou ao ver uma mulher nua durante o filme.  
  
\- Use o que parece certo. Jogue o resto fora.  
  
\- De onde veio isso?  
  
\- Algo que Carol me disse uma vez...  
  
\- Foi o que ela fez com você?  
  
Therese tinha os olhos marejados nesse momento, fazendo Dannie quase se arrepender do rumo que estava dando à noite.  
  
\- Oh Dannie... Eu fiquei por muito tempo nesse lugar onde eu mantinha tudo trancado... Me afundei em tristeza e vergonha ... Fiquei melancólica, chorei, me escondi... Pensei e fiz as coisas mais insanas que se pode fazer! Olhava o telefone por horas e horas, esperando ele tocar pra quem sabe ouvir sua voz... Pegava o trem para ir até Nova Jersey, espreitar, ver se havia a réstia de uma silhueta ou de uma sombra pra me acalmar... E então, um dia o telefone é apenas um telefone. Um trem indo para Jersey é apenas um trem para Jersey. Você pára de chorar, de se esconder. E quando você descobre que é capaz de usar as coisas por um tempo para depois jogá-las fora, a pessoa que você mais amou aparece novamente em sua vida e você decide voltar atrás, dar mais uma chance, se prepara para sofrer de novo se for preciso. Mas eu estraguei tudo Dannie! Eu estraguei tudo e não sei se suportarei tudo novamente...  
  
O rio parecia uma faixa de celofane preto. O ar, suspenso, pesava ainda mais. Dannie escutava tudo com seu olhar negro e caloroso, fixo no rosto de Therese, sem expressar nenhum espanto.  
  
\- Você parece tão adulta de repente! Vai suportar tudo que vier! Tenho certeza! Viver é se arriscar, Therese. Sem isso, estamos mortos.  
  
\- Achei que o mais sensato seria estar com Richard, Dannie. Mas hoje, olhando aquela mulher, nua... Meu corpo reagiu, se revoltou, reivindicou sua vontade por direito. Não quero estar com homem algum, nunca mais. Mas não sei se conseguirei estar com outra mulher.  
  
\- Você já sabe a resposta, Therese. Dê a você mais uma chance! Volte atrás pela terceira vez se for preciso! Mas não se tranque mais uma vez! Lute por quem você é, pois ninguém fará isso por você. E tenha em mim seu total apoio. Sempre!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naquela noite, sozinha em seu apartamento, a conversa com Dannie, a nudez da atriz sueca e a saudade de Carol eram as únicas companhias de Therese. O corpo amadurecido clamava por ter seus desejos saciados. Com os olhos fechados, imaginava o corpo despido da atriz, mas a visão era rapidamente substituída pela maciez que experimentou no corpo de Carol. Nua sobre a cama e sem pensar direito no que fazia, deslizou a mão pelo ventre e deixou se levar por sua dolorosa imaginação...  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Therese acordou cedo, sentindo a própria umidade incomodar. Tomou um banho. Preparou uma xícara de café e pensou na primeira conversa franca e direta que teve com alguém sobre sua vida, sobre quem ela realmente era e o que sentia. Seguindo os conselhos do amigo, resolveu fechar as portas da sua vida para a infelicidade. Correu ao telefone e discou um número memorizado há muito tempo.  
  
O telefone tocou insistentemente, deixando Therese apreensiva com a angústia da espera. No décimo toque, Therese começava a sentir a asfixia da rejeição. Aceitando a derrota, decidiu levar o aparelho ao gancho no exato instante que uma voz harmoniosa e maleável contestou a ligação:  
  
- _Alô? Alô? Quem fala?_  
  
Therese quase desistiu de responder a mulher que segurava o telefone do outro lado da linha. Tremia muito e se amaldiçoou por não ter colocado o telefone no gancho antes da chamada ser completada.  
  
\- _Se você não responder, eu irei encerrar essa ligação..._ – Disse a mulher de voz tranquila, lenta e cheia de segredos.  
  
Therese buscou dentro de si uma coragem que nem ela sabia que existia e resolveu encarar a situação:  
  
\- A-a-alô... Olá... Sou eu... Precisamos conversar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meninas! 
> 
> Desculpem demorar tanto para postar algo. Espero que ainda estejam acompanhando essa história. 
> 
> O que acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram da conversa franca de Therese com Dannie?  
> Quem será do outro lado da linha falando com Therese? E a cena de nudez no cinema? Como será que foi para as pessoas verem esse filme na época?
> 
> Para quem quiser assistir, eis o link do filme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds2D0C2TWgI .
> 
> Digam o que acharam e eu adorarei responder.
> 
> Beijos e prometo não demorar mais tanto pra atualizar.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	6. A visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeiro. Foi de tudo. E foi algo, como uma porta sólida. Seu frio selava a cidade numa cápsula cinzenta. Janeiro foi momentos, e janeiro foi um ano. Janeiro fez chover os instantes e congelou-os na sua memória.  
> O preço do sal – Patricia Highsmith

Sentia um pouco de tontura etílica quando avisaram sobre uma mulher elegante que estava por esperá-la. Com os pés um degrau acima do chão, não avaliou a situação como perigosa de primeira. Ao cair em si, os olhos verdes se arregalaram. “Por que me procurar logo aqui?”, pensou. Agradeceu ao colega pelo recado - temendo ter sido entregue atrasado - e se apressou para desenrolar o encontro antes que alguém lançasse uma hipótese a respeito de algum delito amoroso. Não se tratava disso. Não para elas e tantas outras desse novo mundo que agora pertencia.

Trocava um pé pelo outro, desafiando a gravidade em cima de um de seus saltos 12, que cismara de usar de uns tempos pra cá. Agradeceu pela saia lápis cinza com seus três botões de adorno na cintura, cosida à altura dos joelhos, por não limitar os movimentos tanto quanto as outras, mais tradicionais.

\- Hey mocinha Belivet! Onde pensa que vai, garota? Não está de saída, está? Não há razão para um coquetel continuar sem a razão de o coquetel acontecer! – Aí estava Senhor David Hill, o temido chefe de Therese, cantarolando suas ordens com aquele sotaque texano. Alguém que sequer sabia de sua existência adquirindo manias de monitorar os passos da mais nova fotógrafa do Times exatamente no dia de sua promoção.

Therese ficou apreensiva com a diretiva. Respondeu ao chefe num tom de voz fraco, quase com um sussurro. - Não, Senhor Hill. Tem alguém na recepção que quer falar comigo...

O Senhor de meia idade, alto e magro, que herdara do pai uma hipertricose e um enorme nariz pontudo de narinas também enormes, das quais saiam tufos de pêlos que combinavam com os da orelha, resmungou alguma coisa em resposta, como sempre fazia, balançando uma mão irritada que poderia ter significado um “Vá! Vá logo!” para Therese. Ela obedeceu. Antes, passou no lavatório. Precisava refrescar-se e retocar a maquiagem.

No banheiro, olhava para o espelho arrumando a blusa branca de seda com mangas longas, enfiada caprichosamente por dentro da saia, e ficava admirada com o caimento perfeito. Via diante de si uma mulher de maquiagem bem feita, unhas pintadas e polidas, colar de pérola a combinar com os brincos. Quase conseguia se lembrar de alguém que se vestia assim... “Amanhã me enfio de novo em roupas mais confortáveis e frescas!”, decretou a própria imagem.

Quando saía do lavatório, topou com sua visita a meio palmo de si.

\- Veja só que intrigante. Os meses vêm e vão e nós continuamos a nos esbarrar na entrada do banheiro! – Havia carinho naquela voz. Um carinho que deixava Therese derreter de conforto.

\- Verdade... E também na sala, na cozinha, com portas abrindo e fechando... – Therese falava de modo macio, inclinando a cabeça na direção do braço esquerdo que apoiava esticado, no contorno da porta.

\- Com portas abrindo e fechando... – Com os olhos ligados aos de Therese, a mulher ia levando a mão esquerda espalmada à cintura e escorando a lateral oposta do corpo mais a cabeça na parede, enquanto repetia tal divagação.

\- Hey! Que surpresa gostosa! – Therese tinha agora uma rouquidão manhosa, repleta de intimidade, e ia corando conforme a troca de olhares e a vontade de se tocarem ficavam intensas.

Uma das atendentes da recepção chegou nesse exato momento. Parecia querer xeretar a conversa, ver se pegava alguma coisa, um deslize. Pelo menos era assim que Therese interpretara. Isso obrigou as duas a arrumarem a postura e seguir caminhando para um canto mais privativo. Therese resolveu oferecer um café.

\- Desculpe aparecer assim. Tentei ligar pra sua mesa, mas só tocou... – Um arremedo de bico pareceu formar assim que as palavras choramingonas saíram da boca vermelha e volumosa.

\- Está havendo um coquetel na sala de reuniões em comemoração ao prêmio que a reportagem de Dannie rendeu. Estamos lá desde o começo da tarde. – Therese respondeu apontando com a xícara de café para a direção do local mencionado.

\- Uma comemoração ao prêmio que a sua reportagem com Dannie rendeu! E é por isso que estou aqui: tenho reservas para o jantar. Vamos registrar o sucesso do artigo e a sua promoção com uma noite memorável!

Therese deixou-se contagiar pela empolgação da bela mulher a sua frente. Olhava-a da cabeça aos pés com desejo, sentindo o coração e o vão entre as pernas palpitar em mesmo tempo, ritmo e intensidade. “Que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus? Pareço uma adolescente! Controle-se Therese!”. A severidade dos pensamentos a fizeram cortar o flerte que fora acolhido e agora era retribuído com ainda mais descaramento pela outra moça.

\- Bem, era só isso que vim te dizer. Eu volto às cinco. – Deixou a xícara depositada na mesinha de canto mais uma piscadela para a fotógrafa e seguiu em passos curtos na direção da imensa porta, sem antes deixar de verificar o relógio de ponteiro pesado com suas toneladas de ouro. – Espero você bem aqui em frente!

\- Okay! Até mais tarde, Miss Cantrell! – Therese acenou com um pesar, desses que prezavam por despedidas mais calorosas.

\- Au revoir, ma puce! – Para Genevieve, a mania de francês não se limitava ao nome, embora todos soubessem de sua origem inglesa.

 

* *

 

\- Mas por que não vai conosco à festa, Belivet? Pra que tanto mistério? Todos estão esperando! – Dannie jogava a alça da maleta nos ombros de modo rápido e impaciente. Planejara dividir com a amiga a comemoração do sucesso de ambos mais os amigos.

\- Haverá outros momentos, Dannie. Hoje não dá, eu preciso re... - Therese parou de falar e andar bruscamente assim que atravessou a porta do prédio do Times. Dannie também parou, quase trombando na amiga. Ambos olharam boquiabertos para um único ponto diante de si: Genevieve em um vestido tubo preto, de gola canoa, jóias extravagantes que disfarçavam a nudez do pescoço, sapato de salto alto e bolsa combinando com o conjunto.

Dannie sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, cumprimentando a atriz a sua frente. Therese se aproximou com um “Olá” e então seguiram juntas pelas poucas quadras até o restaurante.

Lá, falaram sobre comidas preferidas, livros, filmes. As peças de Genevieve que Therese jamais assistira. Genevieve contou-lhe que nunca se curvaria ao cinema e a TV. “É no teatro que estão as grandes atrizes, mon chéri!”, declarou. Therese ria, se divertia, estava completamente envolvida no mundo excêntrico e repleto de fantasias de Genevieve. E Genevieve ficava intrigada com o jeito quieto e observador de Therese, assim mexendo a íris e abrindo e fechando as pupilas como a lente de uma câmera e seu obturador.

\- Faria um ensaio fotográfico meu? – A pergunta estourou no ar como um protesto ao silêncio de Therese. 

\- O quê?

\- Um ensaio? Fotográfico? De mim? Você faria? Pagaria muito bem por isso! – Genevieve fumava seu cigarro de modo fascinante e Therese ia ficando cada vez mais hipnotizada pelo gesto.

\- Oh.... E como seria esse pagamento? – Havia ali uma timidez que Therese tentava superar a cada encontro que experimentava com a bela mulher. Agarrava com essa pergunta um fio de coragem para chegar ao próximo nível desse começo de envolvimento.

\- Saímos daqui agora e eu te explico no caminho até seu apartamento como se dará o estipêndio. Posso até fazer algumas demonstrações para explanar melhor a minha elucidação. Pago adiantado para garantir prioridade em sua agenda! - A sedução oblíqua e insinuante de Genevieve deixou Therese desconcertada, fazendo seu colar de pérolas subir e descer freneticamente, acompanhando a arritmia do colo corado.

Na indecisão sobre seguir o trajeto caminhando ou por trilhos, optaram por chegar ao apartamento num táxi.

O avançar da hora eliminaria qualquer possibilidade de Therese entrar acompanhada por algum rapaz em seu complexo. Quiçá no prédio! Mas no contrato de aluguel não havia nenhuma restrição sobre uma mulher atravessando a porta de Therese em tal horário. O escritor de contratos de locação da região não era dado a esse tipo de imaginação.

\- Espero que sua Senhoria não associe minha feição ao fatídico dia em que sua inquilina decidiu aparecer desnuda à porta de seu apartamento. - Therese ficou surpresa com a nota de sua companhia. Não sabia que Genevieve havia testemunhado aquilo.

O comentário quase esmagou o encanto da noite. Um fundo de tristeza podia ser visto no olhar arredio de Therese. Para desfazer o clima tenso, Genevieve invadiu a cozinha, já bem familiarizada com o espaço, e serviu whisky para as duas. O líquido quente amoleceu Therese.

Sem anunciar, Genevieve beijou-a nos lábios, aproveitando seu estado de lassidão. O beijo foi correspondido ali mesmo, na sala, com os corpos em pé, colados um ao outro. Therese se agarrou a todas as partes do corpo febril diante dela, tentando buscar contato e causar atrito onde podia. Tentando acalmar qualquer lugar em si que ardia, palpitava e doía havia meses. Os organismos ofegantes procuraram por algo macio para descansar. Encontraram conforto um no outro. E ali mesmo, deitaram juntas seus desejos.

 

* *

 

“Pagou adiantado. Estou em dívida... Estou em dívida?”, ponderou, à medida que soltava a fumaça do cigarro que já seguia pela metade. Notou que a cena se repetia: ela nua, encostada à porta do próprio quarto, olhando aquela mulher, cujos olhos eram de mel preenchendo um favo, dormir profundamente. A nudez de agora se dera por motivos menos nobres e outro pensamento obrigou-a a fazer um pacto, como se estivesse num diálogo silencioso com a sua câmera: “Não terás nunca nenhuma outra mulher como objeto diante de sua lente! Estás me entendendo? Jamais!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meninas!
> 
> Gostaram do capítulo?
> 
> Deixe-me saber o que acham.
> 
> Beijos!


	7. Pulp fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Não tenho pensado tanto sobre os pretextos. Você me aparece em diversas partes do meu dia sem que eu precise mais deles. Até quando te esqueço. (Me perdoa, às vezes te esqueço com frequência. Mas sempre que me dou conta eu me lembro.) E você me aparece em diversas partes do meu dia sem que eu precise mais deles. [...] É tudo ficção, lembra? Já faz tempo. Acho que nunca escrevi pra você e sempre escrevi.”
> 
> Você precisa saber da piscina - Carla Zanini

Nas últimas quatro semanas, as quartas e quintas - às vezes também nas sextas - Therese tinha optado por almoçar na rua, inventando a cada dia uma nova desculpa para passar próximo a loja de móveis elegantes e olhar um pouco que fosse pra Carol. A saudade que sentia era tanta que criava uma dor aguda no peito e espetava o externo, levando Therese a suspeitar de infarto. Mas logo que via Carol sair ou entrar na loja, a dor deixava o peito de Therese e ia pousar em cima do estômago, fazendo-a quase vomitar de tanto enjoo ou desmaiar de tontura.

Às vezes ficava aborrecida quando via Carol chegar com aquele homem misterioso, ou quando ele estava lá a buscá-la. Sentia na hora uma tristeza tão grande que achava que fosse morrer ali mesmo, na rua, e que ninguém iria notar. Nessas horas, os olhos de Therese marejavam e ela não conseguia acabar o almoço. Então corria de volta ao Times na esperança de poder esquecer o que via ao mergulhar de cabeça na pilha de trabalho que a esperava todos os dias.

Por um longo tempo Carol não apareceu, deixando Therese preocupada e tensa, pois suspeitara que pudesse estar doente. Therese quase ligou para Carol e chegou até a ir ao seu apartamento, mas não teve coragem de chamá-la. Nesse dia, quando se preparava para entrar no táxi que chamara, viu Carol chegar com Rindy num carro guiado por aquele homem. Os três entraram no prédio onde Carol morava e Therese foi embora com aquela imagem perturbadora. “O que isso significa, meu Deus? Carol conseguiu recuperar a guarda de Rindy? E esse homem, quem é?”, pensava transtornada.

A última vez que viu Carol, testemunhou a metros de si uma cena tão humilhante que decidiu nunca mais segui-la ou espioná-la. Viu Carol na calçada, na frente da loja, se despedir do homem grande e misterioso com um abraço no momento em que Harge chegava e interrompia o instante. Os três falaram alguma coisa e a cena caiu na cabeça de Therese como uma bomba: Carol surpreendera o homem com um beijo apaixonado e Harge, desconcertado com a empolgação do casal, se afastava do local, acenando numa despedida à distância.

Aquilo foi arrasador e definitivo para Therese. Resolveu se empenhar para esquecer Carol a partir daquele dia. Começou a imaginar coisas que nunca ousou pensar a respeito de Carol: que ela era uma aventureira, que nunca falou a verdade e que jamais estivera apaixonada, que sempre se renderia a vida fácil com os homens.

Therese decidiu que dedicaria toda sua energia para amar Genevieve e que amanhã mesmo responderia com um “sim” ao pedido de compromisso da futura namorada.

 

* *

 

A batucada de louça começou ao notar que o jantar estava bem atrasado. Algazarra de pratos, tampas caindo, uma gota de molho explodindo no chão, maquiando a sua face, o fogão branco assumindo cor de sujeira e bagunça. A pressa a deixando toda atrapalhada. O vapor das panelas, que abriam e fechavam várias vezes sem motivo, embaralhou sua visão. Therese não nascera pra isso. Para os serviços domésticos, para a cozinha. Mesmo assim, sabia que era melhor quando tinha que cozinhar para alguém. E queria impressionar a namorada, havia prometido isso a ela. Sabia fazer boas omeletes, mas não era esse o cardápio da noite. Este prato tinha decidido guardar pra outro momento, pra outra pessoa. Mas o momento nunca veio e a pessoa jamais chegou.

“Você não está acostumada a pensar no sentimento alheio.” – Lembrou-se da frase, dita por aquela voz harmoniosa e maleável na cozinha de uma das muitas casas de um bairro elegante em Nova Jérsei, num tempo em que tudo estivera suspenso, enquanto Therese esperava por uma marca de batom vermelho esquecida na borda de uma xícara para poder pôr a boca bem ali e beber o resto do café.

“Você é jovem demais para saber o que quer. Ou o que fala.” – A voz cheia de segredos invadia mais uma vez seus pensamentos, parecendo sair dos ouvidos. Ela agora sabia o que queria e o que falava. Mas já falava bem menos.

Uma espécie de buzina de calhambeque pegara Therese de surpresa, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e forçando a sola do pé direito a se afastar do peito do outro pé, ancorando o corpo que já se preparava pra uma queda. A campainha, impaciente, tocou uma segunda vez enquanto Therese corria para salvar o jantar que ia passando do ponto. Ela amaldiçoava o fogo, o único culpado.

Salvou a refeição da noite, se enfiou no velho mocassim e correu para porta, limpando as mãos ensebadas de gordura na ponta do avental.

\- O cheiro está divino,  _ma petite_! Cheguei na hora certa! – Genevieve ia cantarolando suas exclamações empolgada, enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento já tão familiar para ela.

\- Quase ficamos sem jantar. Me distraí e quando vi, o molho já ia formando caroços.

\- E estava distraída com o que hein? Com as lembranças da última noite, é?

Therese ganhou um beijo salpicado em cima dos lábios depois das perguntas capciosas. Ficou corada, mas não pelas lembranças da noite passada, bem animada. O rubor na bochecha era por saber o quanto Genevieve estava enganada...

Genevieve buscou os pratos e talheres que estavam esperando em cima do balcão e os levou à mesa. Pegou na geladeira a cerveja preferida de Therese, que ela própria havia comprado para a namorada na semana passada, quando foi às compras.

À mesa posta, brindaram seus copos e comeram felizes a pasta simples e saborosa que Therese havia preparado. Uma receita que aprendera com Irmã Alícia, no colégio.

\- Hummm... Que divino está isso! Você cozinha tão bem! Tanto quanto faz amor! – Therese sorriu com o elogio.

Genevieve mastigou uma última colherada, bebeu um largo gole da cerveja e mordeu os lábios inferiores brilhantes olhando para Therese. Afastou a cadeira da mesa e inclinou o corpo para trás, relaxando saciada. Depois, levantou puxando um cigarro, acendeu-o a meio metro da sala e parou ao lado da porta. Olhando para as fotos na parede, frutos de ensaios fotográficos de Therese, soltou a fumaça que saiu enroscada. Fitou o casaco de pele e os cabelos esvoaçantes cobrir a maça do rosto marcante de uma loira que olhava com um ar de indagação para a câmera.

\- Foi ela quem te ensinou os truques que faz na cama? – de fato, havia sido.

\- Isso é passado. Seu corpo me ensina o caminho. – Therese tremia de arrependimento ao se ouvir proclamar tal infâmia.

\- Quando vai pagar a dívida que tem comigo? Já faz meses que vem me enrolando. Eu, tola que sou, continuo pagando...

Therese passou muito rente ao corpo da namorada, esfregando-o todo com o dela. Chegou o nariz bem no pescoço, puxou o aroma dos cabelos que cobriam meia nuca e seguiu para a sala.

\- Vem cá. Senta aqui do meu lado. – Sentada no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas, bateu duas vezes no espaço que criou para Genevieve sentar.

Genevieve apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e foi sentar ao lado da fotógrafa. Therese ficara de frente pra ela, com o braço esquerdo apoiado no topo do encosto, a cabeça escorada na mão e um sorriso na cara. Ficou de repente séria, com a respiração sufocada. Olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos caramelizados, levou a outra mão aos cabelos castanhos da moça e passou os dedos em suas mechas, deixando uma boa porção de fios atrás da orelha, já arrepiada. Fitou com um olhar lânguido, tonto de desejo, a boca macia. Agarrou, com a mesma mão, a nuca da atriz inglesa, e a puxou para um beijo molhado, intenso. Genevieve se entregou ao toque dos lábios quentes, invadindo com a sua a boca da namorada.

Minutos depois, gemidos lascivos ruíam o único quarto daquele minúsculo apartamento. O ranger da cama indicava que o malabarismo da noite estava bastante diversificado. Therese mergulhava nas curvas da mulher abaixo dela, numa entrega cada vez mais segura, sem timidez ou amarras. E o corpo serpenteava, fugindo do insuportável desejo que começava a construir na base do ventre, que agora ficava tensionado a cada sorvida da boca de Therese. Inusitadamente, Genevieve inovou a aventura e enlaçou suas pernas meladas nas da namorada, que a princípio, não entendia nada. De frente uma para outra, se olharam nos olhos e Therese voltou a atenção para o vão que se formou entre os pares de pernas entrelaçadas como a destreza dos dedos se enlaçam. Então, viu os quadris de Genevieve subir e descer e sua vulva encontrar a dela, misturando o desejo que irrigava de ambas.

Therese jogou a cabeça e as costas para trás, aterrissando a vertigem do seu corpo no colchão estreito. A sensação dos dois centros pulsantes juntos, friccionados, era pra ela nova e delirante. Imaginou que estivesse em transe, sob o efeito de algum alucinógeno. Não demorou muito para explodir, vendo Genevieve bailar sobre ela a dança de alguma seita. Via o feitiço do ritmo se formar no abdômen da atriz, e agarrou com as mãos seus quadris quando Genevieve começou a convulsionar desesperadamente.

Caíram exaustas, com as cabeças deitadas em direções opostas da cama. Olhavam para o teto do quarto, acompanhando as sombras agitadas pelas luzes dos carros que passavam na rua. Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, Therese foi depositar seus olhos nos olhos que estavam do outro lado, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça em um dos pés da atriz.

\- Não sabia que podia explorar nossos corpos assim. Foi... Diferente.

Genevieve não respondeu, só sorriu olhando para Therese enquanto acariciava sua coxa.

\- Que bom que gostou! Por isso te trouxe algo. – Genevieve foi até a sala pegar algo em sua bolsa e voltou com um livro, entregando-o para Therese.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um livro ora! Vai entender melhor sobre nós quando terminar de lê-lo.

\- Entender sobre eu e você?

\- Também. Mas principalmente, vai entender sobre o que é ser lésbica.

\- Ser o que? – Therese juntou as sobrancelhas em resposta à estranheza da nova palavra.

\- Lésbica,  _mon amour_! É isso que somos: lésbicas.

\- Que palavra...

\- Horrível?

\- Engraçada.

Therese se agarrava agora ao livro como se estivesse prestes a invadir um novo mundo, onde suas dúvidas seriam respondidas e seus pensamentos compartilhados com histórias iguais a dela. Ficou encantada com a capa colorida, com mulheres bonitas em suas roupas de baixo e seus corpos declarando o desejo incontrolável que devia existir entre elas.

\- Como conseguiu isso? Nunca vi vender em lugar algum.

\- Esse foi um presente da autora para você. Ela disse que te ajudará muito!

\- Você conhece a autora?

\- Sim! Ela é frequentadora assídua de uma das reuniões de artistas que costumo ir.

Therese ficou curiosa com a natureza da reunião e jogou esse ar curioso na direção de Genevieve. – Uma reunião para mulheres de gosto requintado?

\- Oh querida! Não! Não se trata disso. – Genevieve viu graça na confusão de Therese e correu para abraçá-la.

\- Vamos. Aproveite que ainda não chegou o sono para começar a ler e vai me dizendo o que acha. Enquanto isso, vou ouvir algumas musiquinhas.

Therese sentiu uma necessidade urgente de lê-lo da mesma forma que precisava de comida ou abrigo para sobreviver. Pela primeira vez, via na história de outras o ressoar de sua própria história. Devorou “Primavera de fogo” em poucas horas, sequer notando quando Genevieve pegou no sono.

O êxtase pela nova descoberta fez Therese dormir pouco. Acordou cedo naquele domingo e preparou o café para ambas. Foi envolvida num abraço pelas costas seguido de um bom dia e um café recém passado foi servido em retribuição ao cumprimento.

\- Existem bares gays em Nova Iorque, iguais aos que o livro retrata? – Therese preparara a pergunta horas atrás e aguardava ansiosamente por obter de Genevieve uma resposta.

\- Claro, meu bem! Muitos! Mas são clandestinos. Por isso não se comenta sobre. Parece que gostou do livro...

\- Fiquei triste com o final, mas foi acalentador ler algo assim. Nunca imaginei que pessoas escreviam sobre nosso estilo de vida. E nem que existissem bares só para pessoas como nós. Deve ser um lugar bem interessante. Você já foi em algum?

\- Em muitos!

\- E o que foi fazer lá?

Genevieve achou graça na pergunta dúbia de Therese. Não sabia se estava enciumada ou curiosa. Sem paciência para esclarecer a dúvida, respondeu com franqueza. – Ver amigos, conversar, flertar...

\- Você me levaria um dia? – a pergunta respondia a dúvida de Genevieve. Não se tratava de um caso de ciúme, afinal.

\- Claro que sim! Podemos marcar já na próxima semana. Vai gostar de conhecer Marijane Meaker, a autora desse livro. Ela não troca um sábado sequer pela oportunidade de dançar, beber e namorar com liberdade!

\- Você se enganou, meu bem. A autora desse livro é Vin Packer?

\- E você acha mesmo que Mari teria paz se as pessoas descobrissem que ela escreve esse tipo de história?

Therese concluiu que, nesses casos, usar pseudônimos era uma estratégia de sobrevivência diante desse ato de coragem. Ficou ainda mais ansiosa pela possibilidade de conhecer Marijane. Contaria as horas para a chegada do sábado.

 

* *

 

Therese e Genevieve saltaram do metrô uma estação antes da estação certa. Therese achou estranho, mas resolveu ficar calada e ser obediente. Confiava na experiência de Genevieve, que capturando o olhar confuso da namorada, foi logo esclarecendo:

\- É para evitar qualquer olhar desconfiado em nossa direção, por causa de nossa natureza, assim, homossexual.

Essa era outra palavra que dava arrepios em Therese. Não estava acostumada com esse novo mundo de palavras que se referiam aos seus desejos.

Caminharam a distância de uma estação e Therese notou que muitos outros, homens e mulheres, faziam o mesmo caminho. Na última quadra, latas pegando fogo pareciam indicar o destino, como migalhas deixadas por alguém generoso que já fizera o percurso antes. Todos juntos, pararam diante de uma porta escura em algum lugar esquecido de Manhattan. O aspecto do lugar fez Therese sentir calafrios, mas à medida que via muitas e muitos iguais a ela entrando e saindo, se imbuiu de coragem e decidiu fazer a travessia da porta.

Do lado de dentro, um jazz confortante tocado por uma banda fazia casais pouco convencionais mexerem seus corpos colados no ritmo dos acordes de uma alegria melancólica. Mulheres dançavam com mulheres, homens com homens, e alguns corajosos arriscavam uma configuração mais normativa. Apesar da penumbra, Therese podia notar os detalhes das roupas masculinas que muitas mulheres vestiam ou a maquiagem estampada no rosto de homens vestidos em trajes de gala com gravata borboleta.

Genevieve enlaçou seus braços pela cintura da namorada e beijou-a no meio da pista, fazendo Therese a empurrar por impulso.

\- Hey... O que está fazendo?

\- Beijando minha namorada. Não te beijo desde domingo! Estou com saudades...

\- Mas na frente das pessoas?

\- Aqui ninguém liga, Therese! Veja quantas de nós estão fazendo o mesmo! – e rodou todo o salão apontando para as moças.

\- É... Ninguém parece estar ligando mesmo. – Therese levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Genevieve e beijou-a intensamente, saciando com isso o desejo de um beijo que já durava uma semana.

\- Venha, quero lhe apresentar Mari, a escritora do livro que lhe dei. – Genevieve saiu puxando Therese pela mão e pareceu não se importar com o bombardeio de olhares fuzilantes e galanteios que Therese recebia, vindos de todas as partes e por todos os tipos de mulheres. Altas, loiras, gordas, masculinas, morenas, femininas, baixas, magras...

Conversaram com Marijane e sua companhia, Therese agradeceu por ela ter escrito uma história assim, pela importância do livro em sua vida, já que nele existia um pouco de sua própria história. Falaram sobre outros livros, a repressão contra os homossexuais, a importância de um lugar como esse, onde as pessoas podiam ser quem eram, falaram da vida dupla que muitas mulheres viviam... Nesse instante, Therese lembrou de Carol e a vida que havia escolhido viver. Já não tinha mais raiva de Carol, tinha antes gratidão por tê-la ajudado a descobrir o amor.

Foi nesse instante que Therese notou uma mulher séria, com um ar mal humorado, no canto do bar da casa noturna. Sozinha, bebendo um whisky e fumando seu cigarro. Perguntou para Genevieve, Mari e sua namorada se elas a conheciam. Mari foi logo esclarecendo:

\- Aquela ali é uma exibida! Só porque caiu nas graças do Alfred Hitchcock acha que não pode se misturar com a ralé aqui!

Genevieve riu do comentário da amiga, mas Therese continuou não entendendo o que se passava.

\- Dizem que ela também está escrevendo uma pulp lésbica. É verdade isso, Mari? – Genevieve perguntou num tom misterioso de quem estava querendo iniciar uma fofoca.

\- Já escreveu e já publicou, minha querida! E um dos bons! É uma dessas histórias de dona de casa lésbica do subúrbio que se apaixona pela mocinha e faz-lhe o favor de mostrar que ela também é lésbica. Por ser influente, conseguiu um final feliz pra história. Mas pra todos os efeitos, quem escreveu foi Claire Morgan.

\- Esperado. Não dá pra se apresentar com o próprio nome ao escrever romances lésbicos.

\- Que nada, o que Patricia não quer é ser marcada como a escritora lésbica que escreve livros lésbicos. Uma despeitada!

Enquanto ouvia a biografia improvisada e tendenciosa da escritora, Therese observava a taciturna solitária Claire Morgan num magnetismo cúmplice de quem olha para seu reflexo no espelho e vê nisso uma grande autodescoberta. E a hermética escritora retornou o olhar com o mesmo tom de curiosidade, como se tivesse encontrado algo que estava procurando há muito tempo.

\- Therese, quer dançar? – o convite vinha da companhia de Mari, uma garota de voz baixa e doce, olhos sorridentes e negros como seus curtos cabelos, com mania de pressionar a haste dos óculos preto retangular de acetato quase a escorregar daquele rosto miúdo, e que, apesar do corpo frágil, parecia muito um menininho.

Therese aceitou e foi conduzida à pista, mas paralisou, em estado de choque, quando avistou a dois metros de si o namorado misterioso de Carol beijar um homem alto e muito forte com mais furor que o beijo que Carol dera nele naquele triste dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é meninas? E agora hein? Por onde vai caminhar a história de Therese?
> 
> Obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos, pelas curtidas, pelas leituras!
> 
> Vocês são especiais pra mim!
> 
> Beijos!

**Author's Note:**

> Volatile! That's what's about!
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> If I'm doing a disservice to mankind, I need to know how to stop writing!


End file.
